Beauty's Folly
by WolfSpirit1992
Summary: Cormac had it all, then lost it with one insult too many. A witch cast an irreversible spell, turning him as ugly as his heart. If he finds true love despite his appearance, the spell will be broken. Years pass and nothing, until one day, he meets Colin. Will he be the one to love him in return? AU! Magical! Slash! Colin/Cormac! Rated M!
1. One Insult Too Far

**Hey! Hello! Allow me to be the first to introduce you to my newest story "Beauty's Folly". It's a Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast (1991)'-inspired fic featuring my newest experimental pair: Colin Creevey/Cormac McLaggen. I was inspired to try them out after reading a story featuring them on ArchiveOfOurOwn. For those who have grown to love the Colin/Miles pairing...don't lose heart! I have not given up on that rare pair and honestly, it's a favorite alongside Percy/Marcus.**

**I just wanted to see what I could come up with by choosing a fellow Gryffindor. Colin of course, is ''Belle'' and Cormac...hahaha...what better way to humble everyone's favorite douchebag by making him the ''Beast''. No, he's not covered in fur and there's no talking candlestick, clock, teapot or other furniture...this is inspired. Therefore, this is modern-time...in Britain, AU yet magical. There are characters who will be OOC (Out of character)-either completely or partially. And this is rated M for future content! Also, this is slash so if that bothers you...you see the figurative door? Take the hint.**

**~*...*~ indicates a memory!**

**Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will. Also, anything mirroring 'Beauty and the Beast' doesn't belong to me, either...just the rest of the stuff I've written. Also, any references you may see will be noted in the bottom A/Ns. Any mistakes-spelling/grammatical/etc. are my own! Enjoy another of my Disney-inspired fics! :P (This makes number three.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One-One Insult Too Far<strong>

**(First Person-Cormac's POV)**

Another day passes and here I sit next to the window, watching the world as day turns into night. I sit in my favorite chair and gaze through my enchanted window, peering into the village several miles west of my manor. I observe the numerous happy faces that waltz by without a care in the world. All those joyful, smiling, beautiful people...I used to be one of them. Oh yes, I was the most gorgeous young man in my province. Every man envied me. My looks, my charm, my body...everything.

Women and men flocked around me, hanging onto my every word. What could I say? I was very popular. Being a handsome and vastly wealthy bachelor ensured it. You would say I'm arrogant and a narcissist, well...you're probably right. I knew I was beautiful, so what was the point in denying it? With one wink and a smile, I made people crumble. If they could manage to accomplish it without mussing their clothes, they'd fall at my feet.

Now, you're probably wondering what the past tense 'used to be one' means. I won't keep you in suspense any longer. My unfortunate tale begins as if it were a dream, but it was all too real. I remember this like it happened merely hours ago...

* * *

><p><em>~May 2011- Cormac's Sixteenth Birthday~<em>

_~* It was a regular Saturday spring night at Rosethorn Manor, or McLaggen Manor...whichever suits your fancy. The latter happens to be my last name. Anyway, it was my sixteenth birthday and knowing my parents, they wanted it to be spectacular. Sixteen was a milestone in a teen's life, so everything had to be perfect and it was. _

_A few hundred guests were in attendance, the ballroom was immaculately decorated and I was dressed to the nines in my finest form-fitting black robes, swaying to the beat of the music. I was dancing with some of the prettiest girls there-Fleur, Lavender, Cho, Pansy and Astoria to name a few. I like diversity. Oh yeah, I was dancing with a few guys too. Oliver, Draco, Blaise, Roger and Viktor. Like I said...diversity. _

_After an hour or so of dancing, me and a bunch of the guests decided to take a break outside, the same with my best mates, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. The teenagers migrated back and forth between the ballroom and the outside ground patio. Why would we want to be constantly hawked by chaperones, anyway? Lounging on the painstakingly-carved stone benches, I participated in the lively banter. _

_We conversed about everything...our attire, future parties, connections, and of course...some of us; myself included, were cracking on the lesser-looking_ _guests that were invited. One guest in particular was Marcus Flint. To me, that guy looked like a giant mountain troll. Overly-built body, brutish countenance, creepy icy-blue eyes and crooked teeth sharp enough to shear metal._

_He was within earshot of me when I was stating my observations. "I'm pleased to see he made it out of the mountain troll forest retreat to come to my party. It would have been a shame if he couldn't take time off from scaring small children with his smile...or shattering glass with one glance.'' _

_I smirked as the others laughed. I saw that Dean and Seamus weren't laughing, but I didn't pay it any mind. They were used to my antics by now._

_Across from me, I could hear Flint grunt to his boyfriend Percy Weasley. For a tall, lithe and freckled redhead with glasses, he was quite pretty. How the hell Flint managed to snag him, I'll never know. Percy looked as though he was trying to placate him._

_"Come on, Marcus. Ignore him. It's his birthday, at least be civil." _

_He replied. "I don't wanna. I didn't want to come to this stupid party to begin with. I should have stayed home with my mates. You know what happens when I'm around here, with these people."_

_"I know, but try to fake it."_

_"I'll try, but if he keeps it up, McLaggen won't be so pretty for long." _

_I nearly laughed aloud at his side-glare. He got riled up so easily, it was comical. _

_"Cormac..." Astoria whined, laying on my shoulder._

_"Yes?" _

_"Why did that undesirable have to come, anyway? He's not wanted here." _

_I reply "Don't ask me. I'm not the one who wrote the guestlist."_

_"Still, could you at least ask him to leave? He's making people uncomfortable." Another party-goer, Penelope Clearwater commented, glancing up at me with those doe eyes. She was a gorgeous thing too and I never liked to disappoint my guests. So, I decided to do her that favor and maybe, she'd repay it later...if she was lucky for me to choose her. I strolled over to Percy and Marcus, who were whispering to each other near the tall hedges._

_"Flint..." _

_They looked at me. _

_"Listen, some of my guests were complaining about your hideousness and it's ruining the vibe. So, if you would be so kind as to lumber your way out, that would be most appreciated. The, uh, door's that way." I pointed behind me, past the hopeful onlookers._

_I could hear Marcus's knuckles crack as he balled one huge hand into a fist. "You smug son of a-" _

_"Marcus! No!" Percy stopped him in mid-lunge. _

_I chuckled "Gee, temper...temper. However do you put up with such a loose cannon, Percy?" _

_The curly top faced me, his sapphire eyes glinting with anger. "You know, being a bloody jerk may get you the admiration and groupies now, but it'll cause you nothing but pain in the long run. Take my advice, quit while you're ahead. You're a smart boy, it shouldn't take you long to figure it out. Come on, Marcus. Let's go."_

_With raised eyebrows, I watched Percy lead a fuming Marcus out through the ballroom, my guests out here waving him goodbye. Dean ambled his way over to me. "Dude, that was un-called for and you know it. Why do you insist on making more enemies all at the plea of some made-up broad?"_

_"Hey!" I heard Penelope shout. Seamus replied to her. "Well, it's true." _

_I responded. "I was only being a good host. It's expected of me to provide comfortable atmosphere to my wonderful guests. If I had to ask a troll to vacate the premises to achieve that then so be it. You know I have to maintain a pristine image."_

_Dean rolled his eyes, sighing. "I know. Just how many times have you said this to me?"_

_"Too many to count."_

_"How is it that we're still friends?" _

_I smile. "Easy. You and Seamus have both grown up with my quirks and my attitude is one of those endearing ones. Come on, let's head back to the group." _

_He shrugs. "If you say so, mate." As we pass by the hedges, a small white rabbit sat on its hindlegs, watching me with uncharacteristic mercury-gray eyes. We live in the magical world, so I put it off to some odd strain of rodent._

_"Thank you! The troll has left the building!" Cho exclaimed as the main doors shut behind the two wizards. _

_"Finally." Draco snorted, smoothing some of his platinum-blonde hair into place._

_I join them, reclaiming my seat. ''Indeed. There's no place in my party for a beast."_

* * *

><p><em>Just as that last word emitted from my mouth, a gust of wind blew in our direction and lightning flashed across the sky. Opening my eyes, I saw that where the rabbit once stood, a beautiful silvery-blonde haired girl was in its place.<em>

_An impassive look was on her delicate features as she strode over towards us, wearing a white silk gown with silver trimming that cloaked her well-developed figure marvelously. _

_I_ _grinned. "Hey there! I thought all of my guests arrived earlier. You surely know how to make an entrance, miss..." I waited for her name._

_In a melodious voice, she spoke. "Luna." _

_"Well, Luna. I'm pleased you could make it. Tell me, why is it that a beauty such as yourself arrived without an escort? Surely I would have walked you inside."_

_Her face remained an emotionless mask. I could see she was not amused nor flattered in the slightest. At her side, she was twirling her wand in her pale hand. _

_"__Why don't you put that lovely wand away and join the rest of us. I'd like your company." _

_She shook her head. "You have made a terrible remark for the last time, Cormac Riordan McLaggen. And now, you must pay the price." _

_I stared at her before I and the rest; minus Seamus and Dean, started laughing. Catching my breath, I ask "What? Pay the price? What do you mean?"_

_Luna's eyes began to glow, everyone shut up instantly. "You'll see." Raising her wand, she silently shot a beam of bluish-gray light into my chest, sending me over the bench and down to the dirt. As soon as I landed, the light encased my body. Strange, yet painless sensations struck me all over. I wanted to cry out but found I couldn't use my voice. I had no idea what she done to me...it had to be better than murder, considering I was still alive and breathing._

_Within minutes, the odd feelings ceased. I opened my eyes to see Luna standing over me. The others were able to look after shielding their eyes from the bright light. A deafening silence remained in the courtyard until I heard Lavender gasp "Oh, Merlin! He's...he's...oh..he's hideous!" _

_'What? Hideous?' I think as she and the rest took on a look of shock mixed in disgust. Dean and Seamus's mouths hung agape, eyes widened. I snap my head to Luna. "What...what did you do to me?!" _

_Her voice hadn't changed in tone. "Simple." she conjured a mirror and held it in front of me. I nearly fainted at what I saw._

_"I told you were going to pay the price. You've made one jibe too many at the expense of another...now you must suffer the consequences. I've been watching you, Cormac. The rich, tall, ruggedly handsome, athletic boy who's had numerous men and women at his beck and call. The boy who has everything in the world...money, looks, power, prestige, family, friends...concubines.." she flitted her eyes momentarily to my posse before returning to me. "...and not a shred of pure love in his heart."_

_I stammered "W-What? Of course I do! What makes you believe that I don't?!" _

_"__Hopping from one girl or bloke to another nearly every night of the week is not love. Neither is only seeking a person for their outward appearance and having your way with them. Your actions prove to be a mockery of the word. The same goes for your attitude...comprised of nothing but sheer arrogance, narcissism and an inflated ego. You've demonstrated not only to me, but to your closest friends and several others that you have quite an ugly heart, indeed. You know how some say that a person's outside appearance doesn't always reflect the inside? It does now. You're going to be seeing this for a very long time."_

_I took another glance in the mirror and started shaking my head. "No..no no..I..I can't stay like this! I can't go around into public looking like a...a.." _

_Luna finished for me "...A beast? You should have thought of that before you ran your mouth." _

_I_ _stared up at her, my heart was sinking faster than a frozen bludger three-hundred feet in the air. I didn't care how pathetic I was looking at that particular moment, I begged her. "Please, I-I'll do anything. Don't leave me looking like this."_

_She stared upon me like I was the one about to be sent to the gallows. "It's too late, Cormac. You have made fun of others who differed from your and your peanut-gallery's so-called standards of beauty for far too long. Unless you can find someone out there who will love you for who you are, regardless of your appearance, you will remain this way forever. You brought this upon yourself and you'll have to deal with it." She handed me the mirror. "Consider this as a parting gift along with my final message...'Misery loves company'. Good luck to you."_

_Concealing her wand, Luna snapped her fingers and disappeared without a trace. I sat there dumbfounded. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Wordlessly, I turned to face my posse...their stares were burning right through me. They whispered furiously to one another as their faces didn't mask their apparent distaste. Cho jumped a little when I locked eyes with her, then proceeded to force her eyes back to Davies as if I was a fucking trainwreck. I couldn't blame her. What I saw was terrible._

_Wondering what the commotion was all about, my parents came to see me. I heard my mother's shock "W-What happened? What happened to my son?" _

_As Dean went to explain, I closed my eyes in shame, not wanting to listen further. When I opened them back up, I was alone all except for Seamus, Dean and my parents. Staring into the mirror, I allowed my tears to drop across the smooth, polished glass.*~_

* * *

><p>And that's what happened on that fateful night. Before you right now sits a formerly-beautiful, nineteen year-old man, alone in his bedroom...surrounded by treasures and boxes of shattered glass. I was considered model material with my wheat blonde hair, violet eyes, chiseled jaw, nose and cheekbones topping my powerful six foot-four frame with sunkissed skin.<p>

Now, I'm a Quasimodo/Igor/Mr. Hyde/Shrek*-looking motherfucker. Pasty, grayish skin... lumpy, creeping frame...deformed face and large crooked, gnarled teeth in all their fine glory. Yeah, please tell me you noticed my blatant sarcasm. On the bright side, well..if there is one to all of this, I'm still tall and muscular though I'm all hunched over and shit when I walk or sit. I have my same thick hair and violet eyes.

Besides those tiny victories, I still have Dean and Seamus. When I walked back in, everyone got a good view of what I had become. This was one hell of a sixteenth birthday present. I will never forget the stares, their faces of pure revulsion, their whispers and finger-pointing. That night, I lost every friend and acquaintance I had...all except for those two. Even as I fled the ballroom, they followed me to make sure I was alright. I told them to leave me alone and go back with everyone else, but they refused and took rooms adjacent to mine, since I locked myself in.

I guess I should consider myself lucky, no one else stayed with me...not counting my parents. After the night was said and done, my parents took me to the best healers money could buy, trying to reverse the spell Luna cast on me. It was all to no avail. There was nothing they could do. They sent investigators to search for her, but found no trace. I was truly stuck in this grotesque form.

I couldn't venture out in public anymore, I drew too much attention. Funny, it takes one loud exclamation of a child to turn the entire population in your direction. Now that was a shitty day. For weeks, I would remain housebound, falling into a deep depression not even the town grump was sure to get out of. My folks felt so horrible and worried, they resorted to bribing people to hang out with me but I put an end to that with a rampage once one bloke made fun of me right to my face and I threw him out the window. He's lucky it was on the first floor. Since then, it was only Seamus and Dean who'd I allow as my company. We've been tight for as long as I can remember and in a strange way, this strengthened it. At least I knew who I could trust.

On the love topic, Seamus and Dean were an item. I could smell that coming a mile away when we were younger. I'll never admit it aloud, but I was jealous and I still am. I knew finding someone in this body was never going to happen for me.

Of course, the hopeless romantic Irishman had to lilt in my ear ''Aw, don't say that, mate! There's plenty o' fish in the sea. One o' them is bound to look past all this to the man underneath. You just gotta have hope.''

It's been three years and I'm still hoping. It seems pointless but a tiny shred of me hangs on to the thought that maybe...someday...someone will come my way. Will that day come? Who knows. We'll see if hell freezes over first.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What you think? :D<strong>

**Ok, to those who may have had to reread a few things or was half-asleep or whatever when they read this:**

**-'Beauty's Folly'- The title is not referring to Colin, whom you'll see in Chapter two. Remember Cormac saying how gorgeous he was and his mistake? There you go. **

**-'Misery loves company'- You see that Cormac caused Marcus and any other's misery and hurt feelings. Once he got royally bitch-slapped by Karma, he's now wallowing in the same melancholy he's dealt others. They may be still suffering from jibes from different people...I'll leave that to your imagination.**

**How'd you like Luna in this? I thought she was simply perfect for the mysterious enchantress. Hermione...meh...maybe...but that's kinda for those who favor the Hermione/Cormac angle.**

***Quasimodo/Igor/Mr. Hyde/Shrek- all these characters are owned by Disney, DreamWorks and the rest of their respected owners**


	2. Unconventional Greeting

**Welcome to chapter 2! I thank anyone in advance who decided to check this out! :P Anyway, this is the chapter where Colin makes his debut. It's now in third person. If it changes, I'll be sure to note beforehand. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two-Unconventional Greeting<strong>

"Damn it, Seamus, get away from the door. You know he doesn't like you waking him up this way!" Dean hissed as Seamus continued banging on Cormac's bedroom door.

"Well, you know that arse can practically sleep through anythin'. It's either this or run and pounce." Seamus replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and we'd end up with splattered Seamus all over the fucking wall."

"Cormac! Wake up! You're gonna miss breakfast! Do I have to come in there?!"

Violet eyes snapped open. Cormac's upper lip curled into a snarl. He did not want a short shit giving him a rude awakening. It's happened a few times before and not once did he enjoy it. Wanting to spare himself sore ribs, he hopped up from his bed and headed towards the door.

"Cormac...Cormac...Cormac Cormac Cormac Cormaaaaccc.." Seamus lightly padded his hands on the wood, hoping for a chance to strike.

Cormac poked out his head. "Yes, you insufferable leprechaun, I'm awake."

"Good! Then get moving! Breakfast is almost ready."

"Fine, I dunno why you're rushing me...it's not like I'm going anywhere." Cormac shut the door. Inside his personal bathroom, Cormac stood in front of the mirror, well...what was left of it. The first night of his curse, he shattered it in a heartbroken rage. Now, there were only a couple jagged triangles embedded in the wooden frame.

He sighed. "Another day, another cycle of looking like this." Twisting off the cap of his toothpaste, he proceeded with his morning routine.

Smoothing out a few wrinkles on his long-sleeved shirt, Cormac put on the last finishing touches. He didn't look into his full-length mirror, since that was busted too. So, he prepared his outfits and brushed his hair by memory. It wasn't hard, his parents drilled him in the sequences at a young age. Cormac avoided looking in any other reflective surface, as any picture of his former self. They brought back too much pain. Mirror glass wasn't the only thing that got broken.

The only mirror that remained intact was the one Luna gave him. He's tried destroying it but whatever she charmed it with, the mother of pearl-lined object stayed indestructible. Most likely, it was to remind Cormac of his misdeed and he thought so, too. Although he was arrogant, it didn't mean he was stupid. Taking one last gaze at the mirror lying on his table, Cormac left for breakfast.

"56...57...58...59...60. Damn, mate...almost 200 pounds in your reps. You've surely stepped up your game this month." Dean commented as he grabbed the barbell from the blonde, setting it back into place.

"Yeah, it's a new personal best. Maybe I'll push for 200 next time." he replied as he dabbed at the sweat on his forehead. Cormac may not have his devilish good looks anymore, but he would be damned to let his health falter.

"We've had an interestin' day and finished pumpin' iron. How about I go into town and put in a massive order for somethin' sweet that I can have delivered tomorrow? Like...some éclairs or whatever from the bakery. You know, since the house elves are having Friday night off? It's a good way to start off the weekend!" Seamus offered.

"Sure, but you might wanna clean up before you go. You're all sweaty and disgusting." Dean suggested playfully.

"True. Perhaps you'd like to join me?" the Irishman waggled his eyebrows, pinching him on the arse.

"That's the best suggestion you've had all day."

"Aw, I know there had to been a better one from me earlier." they went back and forth, leaving Cormac to snort and shake his head.

_'__Those two, I swear. Crazy...well, Seamus is. At least Dean is the more sensible bloke. He keeps him grounded. Lucky bastards. Anyway, I might as well shower off. I'm gross.'_

* * *

><p><em>The next day...early morning.<em>

In the large village west of McLaggen Manor, a young man of eighteen was hurrying to the bakery._ 'Shit, shit, shit! Mum's gonna kill me if I'm late! Why did Dennis and his buddy have to keep me up last night with their shenanigans? I swear, Nigel's gonna get a kick in the arse from me the next time I see him!' _Bursting through the door, he met a light blonde woman eyeing him, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Colin, you're late."

Colin frowned, hanging his head. "I know, Mum and I'm sorry. Dennis and Nigel, they...''

''You can tell me later, now put on your apron and pull back your hair. I need you to be presentable at the counter since that is your station. I swear, you should cut that mane like your brother."

"Mum, you know the short look is terrible on me. Besides, you never nag Dad."

"Regardless of that, just get back there. We open shortly."

Mumbling a 'Yes, mum', Colin put on his light blue apron and pulled back his shoulder blade-length light blonde hair into a ponytail. His mother Saoirse was a stickler for punctuality and he absolutely hated it. Unfortunately, it was a necessary evil. Stepping behind the counter, the 'CLOSED' sign morphed into 'OPEN' and their day began.

"Here you go, sir. Have a pleasant day." Colin smiled as he handed a man of about forty a box of their finest chocolates.

The tall, platinum blonde man gave him a slight flirtatious smile in return, grazing gloved fingertips against Colin's. "No, thank _you_. And it's Lucius Malfoy." The wizard stepped out into the bustling crowd. Colin's smile faltered.

_'God, what is it with all these people hitting on me?! He's the twentieth one this morning and it's not even noon. And that man...he's fucking married, with a son my age. Honestly, I didn't think moving here three years ago would have brought me all this sort of attention.'_

When Colin was fifteen, he and his family moved to the province of Phoenixfeather. Their former home was pleasant, if one didn't count the instance where he was almost sexually assaulted...that's why they moved, to get him away. It took some adjustment, but the Creeveys settled in wonderfully. His father Desmond was a Healer, so transferring was a breeze. His mother opened her bakery, after closing the former for relocation.

Being a master pastry chef, her confections were widely known and getting clientele was effortless. People even apparated to her bakery just to get a box of her sweets. Colin graduated from his schooling and set out to work with his mother part-time since she needed extra hands. Dennis was seventeen so he was still in school and doing Merlin knows what when his big brother wasn't around. Eventually, the two boys made new friends.

Colin however, got more than just offers of friendship. Frequently, he would find himself the subject of many lustful stares and dirty conversations, mostly among the men of the bisexual and homosexual persuasions. Age didn't matter. Oh yeah, many girls checked him out too, though they were more discreet about their talk. In all brutal honesty, Colin was fucking gorgeous. The bloke was tall, right at or an inch over six feet...lithe, pale body, silky blonde hair, bright, clear sky blue eyes and lips that were full and near-red like fresh summer roses.

He was also as sweet as sugar, but don't be fooled. He could match sharp wit with the best of them. Colin couldn't go anywhere without catching the eye of some random stranger, or being subtly propositioned. It annoyed him beyond comprehension, at least the constant ones did. Sure, there were some men who weren't pushy or overbearing and were genuinely nice but still, if he wasn't interested, he wasn't interested. Period.

Gazing at the clock, the blonde saw it was THAT time again. His most dreaded customer was about to descend upon the bakery. _'In three...two...one..' _The door opened and a handsome brunette swaggered his way inside.

_'Here we go again.' _

The man of twenty-one smiled, leaning against the glass counter. ''Afternoon, Colin. How is my sweet today?"

Forcing a smile, he responded "Hello, Cedric. I'm well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Exceptional. I just came back from a rousing Quidditch practice. This gorgeous body isn't gonna maintain itself, you know."

Colin nodded. "Right...so, the usual?"

"No, I'm wanting to try something different. How about those cheesecake bites drizzled with cherry syrup? I've been dying to get a hold of those." _'And you. I wouldn't mind you drizzled with a bit of that, either.'_

Colin shrugged "Sure thing." He walked to the cooled container and plucked a dozen for Cedric. "Here you are, enjoy."

Cedric handed him five sickles. "Colin, would you like one? It wouldn't feel right if I didn't offer."

"I'm fine, Cedric. Really."

"Oh? But it's something to tide you over until lunch. Please, have a bite." He held one out to him. Knowing his mother would chew him out for denying a customer a simple request, he took the piece of cheesecake. Besides, it wasn't unreasonable.

Colin nibbled the sweet, getting a little syrup at the corner of his mouth. Cedric caught that as he finished his morsel. "You have a little something...right here." he gently wiped the syrup and licked it off his index finger. "You know, it tasted much sweeter coming off of you."

Colin raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. "Oh, is that so?"

Cedric smirked, locking slate-gray eyes with sky blue. "Indeed it is so. Hm, why not accompany me and some of the guys for a night out on the town? It is Friday, after all."

"That's a wonderful offer, but I'll have to pass. I have things to do."

Cedric propped his head on his hand. "What kind of things?"

Colin gestured around him "The shop, for one. And two...I have to tend to things at home. Dennis is probably fucking around with shit and I'll have to reverse whatever charm he's experimenting with this time."

"Colin!" They turned to see his mother shuffle towards them. "Dear, I need you to deliver an order."

"Sure thing, mum. You see?"

Cedric mock-pouted "I do. That is most unfortunate. Well, another time then. Farewell, Colin." he ran his fingers gently across Colin's jaw before exiting the building.

Saoirse smiled at the display. "Oh, that Cedric seems like a nice lad. You should date him."

"Muuummm..." Colin groaned. She didn't know the half of what Cedric was really like. Cedric Diggory was the most attractive man in their village-six foot-three, lean and powerful body from weightlifting and all that Quidditch practice. He had wavy, thick brown hair and piercing slate-gray eyes anyone could get lost in. Despite his looks, he was an overconfident, shallow and conceited arse that got everything he wanted...and whomever.

When Colin first arrived in Phoenixfeather, he caught Diggory's eye at a town festival and he hasn't left the blonde alone since. It was flattering at first, but then it got annoying so Colin avoided him as much as humanly possible without making a scene. He hoped that Cedric would direct his advances elsewhere...unfortunately, his wish failed miserably.

Right now, he had to take his mind off Cedric and focus on the task at hand. "So, Mum, where's this one headed? We haven't made a delivery in quite some time."

"Well, darlin', this batch is set for Rosethorn Manor. It was called in an hour or two before we closed. A fellow countryman came and placed the order. A chipper lad this one was. Said his name was Seamus.''

Colin nodded, taking the note. His parents were from Ireland and they immigrated when he and Dennis were real young. "Rosethorn Manor, how come I've never heard of it?"

"Dunno, love. We're still learnin' new things about this province. Daisy will take over while you're away."

"Ok." Taking the six boxes of confections, Colin apparated to the location on the order.

* * *

><p>With a 'crack', he arrived at front gate covered in rosevines. Gazing at the surrounding walls of the huge estate, Colin could see why it was termed 'Rosethorn Manor', they were coated with the strongly-scented flora. Bushes also lined the territory inside and out. <em>'<em>

_Man, someone surely went to a lot of trouble to plant all these. Nothing says ''I love roses'' more than draping your property with 'em. Still beautiful, though.' _

The gates opened on their own, allowing Colin entrance. Traversing to the giant red oak doors, Colin knocked on the wood, only to see those give way for him too. _'Ok, that was creepy.' _''H-Hello?''

Upstairs in a darkened alcove, a figure was peering down at him. _'Well, looks like Finnigan's sweets have arrived.' _

"E-Excuse me, I uh...have an order for a 'Seamus Finnigan' to be sent here." Colin called out to no one.

Out of the blue, a voice responded. "Leave them on the table and go!" His heart nearly burst from his chest. Thank goodness the boxes were charmed not to fall or they would have flown everywhere.

"W-Who said that? Who's there?!''

"Nevermind who I am, just do it!"

Colin swallowed and padded slowly over to the table, when another voice sounded through the entryway "Oi, Cormac! Stop scarin' him shitless! He's only here to give us our sweets!" chided a short brunette running his way. "Hey there, I'm Seamus. Thanks again for deliverin'. Wasn't sure if anyone done it anymore. Dean! They're here!" He called out to a tall, dark-skinned male striding over.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you bellow the first time."

Dean smiled softly to Colin. "He didn't frighten you too much, did he?"

Colin shook his head. "Not too much. Uh..who is he? Cormac?" he asked, handing the boxes to the squirming Irishman.

The seemingly-disembodied voice spoke again "None of your concern!"

Dean rolled his dark brown eyes. "Cormac is the young master of this house. This is his place, we live here with him and raise hell together. He's not that bad...well..with us. To everyone else, he's a RUDE, LOUD, INCONSIDERATE DOUCHEBAG WHO TRIES TO SCARE OFF ANYONE WHO COMES NEAR THIS HOUSE! INCLUDING MY MOTHER!'' he averted his head as he continued that sentence.

"I was doing you a favor and you know it! And I'm not inconsiderate, you dick!"

"Could've fooled me." Dean muttered.

"Aw come on, you two. Quit yer screamin' and at least say 'hello'!" Seamus chimed in, swallowing a bonbon.

"Hello! Now goodbye!"

"That's not how ya do it!"

Colin listened as the two shouted back and forth. "Does this happen often?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, it does. We go way back, so I'm used to it by now. Thank you so much again for coming all this way."

"You're welcome."

"Dean Thomas."

Colin shook his outstretched hand. "You're welcome, Dean. I'll uh, I'll go on ahead and go. Mum's waiting on me back at the bakery."

"Wait, your mum owns 'Saoirse's Sweet Nothings'?"

Colin replied. ''Yeah...she does. I'm..I'm Colin Creevey."

"Nice to meet you, Colin. Sorry again for Cormac's behavior. He's not naturally this heated in greeting, I assure you."

"It's fine. I've met worse. Trust me. Well, see ya."

Dean waved him farewell as the blonde walked out the front gate and apparated. "Happy now? He's gone."

Cormac stepped out of the shadows. "Whatever. Now give me one of those éclairs."

Upon entering the bakery, Colin let out a long sigh. That was the most spirited delivery he's made in forever not counting his cousin's stag party a few years back. That was a disaster. At Rosethorn, he was relieved to have met two kind faces, the third however, he didn't see but surely heard. The birds in the trees probably heard his bellowing. However, the voice did sound rather sexy...too bad it was in a much harsher tone.

_'Cormac...whatever your last name is...I didn't formally meet you but I'm sure you're someone I'll never forget.'_

* * *

><p><strong>There you are! Your thoughts?<strong>

**And yes, I SO went there with making Cedric into a total douchebag. Draco was my second choice...but ehhh...I wanted someone different. (Also, somebody had to reign as the 'handsome arsehole' in Cormac's place.)**

**Rosethorn Manor and McLaggen Manor are the same place...just the former describes how it's decorated.**

**Cormac still looks all deformed and what not as described in the first chapter...but hey...since he can't go anywhere...he has to keep himself busy somehow and we all know he's not gonna neglect his body. This is Cormac we're talking about. XD**

**Colin's still a bit of a newbie to Phoenixfeather...so he's unaware of Cormac's karmic incident...but I assure you he will find out soon enough. :P**


	3. Colin Learns Of Cormac

**Hey! Thank you to those who decided to at least click on the first chapter and read! I appreciate you gave this story your time! In my gratitude, I'm posting 3 through 4. I hope you like it! I do promise that as the chapters progress, there will be more drama and evil Cedric will make his arrival...more likely after chapter 4. I'm taking this as smooth as possible so it'll flow right. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three-Colin Learns Of Cormac<strong>

_Friday night..._

"Nom. I swear, these things never get old..'' Seamus said with a mouthful of éclair.

"Yeah, and you'll never stay fit if you keep putting these away like you do." Dean pointed out, taking the empty box from his boyfriend.

"You'd still love me if I'm fat." Seamus grinned, laying over Dean's lap.

"I will, but I'd like you to be alive for me to do just that...and this.'' he finished with a kiss on the Irishman's lips.

Cormac grunted slightly, rolling his eyes in a chair. "Get a room."

"Oh come on, don't ruin the party." Seamus whined.

"It's not a party, it's a fucking session waiting to happen."

Dean smirked. "Don't act as if you've never done it. Hm, how many times was it? Uh...25?"

"I'm estimatin' near 50...of course..that was before he turned 16." Seamus added, counting on his fingers.

Cormac replied "Haha...funny. Well, you're close. I was a horny bastard nearly every day...most of the day."

"Even on your mother's birthday." Seamus snickered, making them laugh.

"Like I said, nearly every day. It just so happened to fall on that day in particular. Oliver Wood, a few years older but with an amazing arse and cock. I loved making him moan my name. He's as gorgeous as I remember...saw him through the window last week."

Dean interjected. "You're not missing much, mate. He's still a pretty-boy jerk like most of your former entourage and I believe he's fooling around with one of Percy's brothers...it's either Fred or George."

"My money's on both!" chimed Seamus.

"Also, he tried flirting with Percy and Flint didn't take it too well. I heard he had to jam his tongue down Marcus's throat so he wouldn't put Oliver through the table."

Cormac snorted. "He's still quick to fight, huh? That's never gonna stop...even with Percy on his dick."

Seamus leered at his best friend. "Speakin' o' the words 'pretty-boy', 'gorgeous' and 'cock'...what you think o' our visitor earlier today, hm?"

Cormac raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

Dean smiled. "Didn't you find Colin Creevey attractive in the slightest?"

"Is that his name?"

"Yeah, he told me. And his mum owns that bakery in town."

"Holy shit, really?! Lucky man!" Seamus exclaimed somewhat enviously over the fact he's not within close proximity of all those delectable treats on a daily basis.

"Anyway, what's your answer? Do you think Colin is hot?"

"I sure think so!"

"Is your name Cormac?"

Seamus pouted. "No."

"Then let him answer." They turned to the blonde, waiting on his response.

Cormac shrugged "I guess."

"You guess?" his mates chorused.

Dean scoffed incredulously "How can you possibly 'guess'? He's rather easy on the eyes...don't you agree?" he nudged Seamus.

"Oh yeah! Mmm...that hair, figure, and that mouth. Those lips are perfect. Think we should invite him for a threesome?"

Cormac nearly coughed on his drink. "Good Merlin, Finnigan. Where the hell was I when you began contemplating this?"

"In the loo."

"Ok."

"Hey, you've had three of those. Don't judge me."

"Don't worry, I won't." Cormac responded, finishing off his Butterbeer, then rose to stand in front of his bedroom window as they continued bantering farther away.

_'Don't get me wrong, the thought is very tantalizing. And yes, I have thought about our visitor, Colin. I admit he is beautiful. Scratch that, he is more than b_ _eautiful. He is absolutely divine, a vision. How is it that I've never seen him before with my enchanted window? Wait, that bakery didn't appear in Phoenixfeather until about three years ago, so I surmise he must have moved here. Amidst his beauty, he had a slight timid air about him given I nearly scared the soul from his body with my barking. Other than that, there's...there's something about him. I dunno what, he just has a certain draw. It seems..nice. Wait, what am I doing? I shouldn't get my hopes up. One look at me and he'll go running for the hills. Colin, that beautiful boy, he'll never go for someone like me.'_

Sighing sadly, Cormac stared through the pane, wallowing in misery. Dean and Seamus watched his somber expression then looked at each other. They started whispering.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Aye. 'tis time to play 'Stupid Cupid'. I'm tired of seein' 'im like this. At this rate, he's not gonna find someone 'til he's old and gray...or worse...not at all. He needs to have some happiness."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Cormac's learned from his mistakes and he deserves a second chance. If he can't get a man all on his own, then we'll help him along. Colin seems like a nice choice. He's not from around here, so he's not biased. Therefore, he's a perfect candidate. All we need to do is nudge him in the right direction."

"I just hope that Diggory or one o' the other bastards doesn't try to snatch 'im up. Also, I hope Cormac doesn't beat the shit out o' us for playing matchmaker. You saw how well that worked out when his parents tried it."

"Oh yeah, that bloke needed help, picking out all that glass from his face.''

* * *

><p><em>At Saoirse's Sweet Nothings Bakery...<em>

"Six o' clock. Closing time." Colin sighed, taking off his apron and freeing his hair of that constricting ponytail. He hated wearing his hair in that blasted thing, but hey...it's for health reasons and no one likes the smell of burnt hair, so he got over it. Saoirse shut the kitchen door and removed her pastry chef's jacket.

"So, love..how did that delivery go today? I never did ask ya."

"Oh, it went well. Rosethorn Manor's name fits perfectly. The entire property is covered in roses. You could nearly suffocate from the aroma." Walking out and locking the doors, they apparated home. Entering the front door, they saw Desmond setting the table. Dennis and Nigel were ambling down the hall, covered in soot. _'They must've been experimenting with fire charms this time. I'll look at the damage after dinner.'_

"So, baby brother, what did you and good 'ol Nigel decimate today?"

Dennis mocked him before answering. "Just a few piles of wood. Nothing explosive."

"Please tell me you two weren't trying to attempt Fiendfyre in our backyard. We're not exactly well-equipped for that and neither are the neighbors."

"If they did, at least I'd have more patients to fix up...wait...they'd be dead. Nevermind." Desmond sipped his water, ignoring the stare his wife gave him.

"Really? Must you be so morbid at the dinner table?"

"Aye. Well, I do work at Phoenixfeather Hospital."

"Still. Boys, please do not try Fiendfyre here. Try an open field full of trash or somethin' far, far away from the population."

Dennis and Nigel sighed in disappointment. "Yes, mum." "Yes, Mrs. Creevey."

Colin directed his eyes to Dennis. "You know, you two made me late for work this morning. I should kick your arses for keeping me awake but remind me to do that later. I'm going to check out your mess then go to sleep." Rising from his seat, Colin went outside to survey the damage. Surprisingly, there were minor scorchmarks on the ground. Leaving it be, he left to his room, showered and laid down in his bed.

He couldn't fall asleep early like he wanted. He was too busy thinking about the earlier day- all the flirtatious customers, Cedric trying to ask him out...for the millionth time, and that delivery.

_'Honestly, aren't there more decent people in this province? If so, then where are they?! Apparently, I'm getting the lion's share of pigs. Hardly any guy seems worth the trouble. The last time I tried that...' _he sighed aloud _'...we ended up moving. I had to leave everything behind because of some forceful fucktard who couldn't control himself. I thought this place would be much different but maybe I was wrong. Then again, I can't just condemn the entire village because of a...rather large...handful of arseholes. Maybe there's a chance I'll meet someone, if it's the right moment. You can't exactly rush these things. I'll think about this later, I'm meeting my friends in town tomorrow.'_

Around 8:00 am that Saturday morning, Colin rose from his bed, went through his morning routine, bolted down breakfast and apparated into town. It was Justin's turn to pick their meeting spot, so he arrived at the front of his dad's legal office. Justin, Ernie, Susan, Neville and Theodore were already waiting on him.

"Morning, guys, where's Percy?"

Susan chirped. "Oh, he's gonna be a bit late. Marcus kinda kept him up late last night."

"Yup, by fucking him right into the mattress." Ernie smirked, knowing of Flint's sexual prowess.

Colin snickered. "That's always the reason, isn't it?"

"We don't hear him complaining about it, now do we?"

Theo smiled saucily. "Nope! So, what's on the agenda for today?"

Justin started naming off their activities "Firstly, we're gonna check out the bookstore. Then, there's the botanical shop...Neville's needing to pick up some seeds to germinate for spring.."

A few hours later, Percy finally showed up along with Marcus and they headed to Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and Café for lunch. Sitting at their round table, everyone was indulging in their meals and talking about their week.

"So, Colin. How has work been this week?" Percy queried, sipping his tea.

The blonde replied, absentmindedly moving hair behind his ear. "Eventful. Well, if you don't count the usuals making passes and Cedric stopping by to further irritate me. For the eventful part, I made a delivery which I have not done in forever."

"Oh? Where to?"

"Rosethorn Manor."

Everyone at their table silenced.

* * *

><p>Colin scrunched his face in confusion. "What?"<p>

Neville asked. "You actually went inside?"

"Yeah, I met two guys living there. The third, uh..Cormac, he didn't show himself. I dunno why. Maybe he's not a people person?"

His friends glanced at each other in surprise. Colin sighed in slight irritation. "Alright, what is it? What's up with me going to Rosethorn Manor?"

Theo tilted his head "You don't know?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking."

Justin turned to Percy. "Hey Perce, why don't you tell him? You weren't too far away when it happened."

"Sure." The redhead faced Colin. "It was before you moved here in the summer three years ago. It was back in May and I was attending a party with Marcus at Rosethorn Manor, which is also called McLaggen Manor. The boy living there is Cormac McLaggen.."

"So that's his last name."

"Indeed. It was his sixteenth birthday. Everything was fine and good until he made a choice remark to Marcus, then I scolded him and we left. When we exited the doors and weren't too far from the apparition point, the wind blew and a flash of lightning struck the yard. A few minutes later, bright light shone over the walls. The short of it, Cormac got cursed by some mysterious enchantress."

Colin's curiosity was piqued. "Cursed? What do you mean? Why?"

"You see, I've known Cormac for years and he wasn't exactly the nicest bloke around. He was arrogant, self-centered..."

"A right arse." Marcus commented in a gruff tone.

Percy patted his hand. "...vain...and a handsome prick that flocked with the high society sheep who shared the same views on clothes, money, connections, and beauty. When I say he was handsome...I'm not exaggerating. Marcus, I know you don't like me to describe him but I have to be truthful to give Colin an idea."

Marcus shrugged. "Go for it."

Percy continued. "Cormac was one of those devilishly gorgeous young men and he ruled this village. He held everyone in the palm of his hand. He's had a lot of men and women on his arm and in his bed...you get the idea. Anyway, Cormac had a nasty habit of picking on those who didn't amount to his standards of outer appearance. One of them...is right here." He held Marcus's hand firmly in his own slender one.

Flint rumbled. "Yeah, I've been one of the main blokes he picked on...called me 'mountain troll', poked fun at my teeth, you name it. I wanted to rearrange his face so many times. Percy's had to stop me on numerous occasions. The good thing was it resulted in satisfying sex afterwards, that's about it."

Colin nodded in understanding. "I see, but how did the enchantress curse Cormac, though? And why is it that no one talks about him?"

Percy replied, after taking a deep breath. "She took away Cormac's beauty, basically saying that his outside should might as well reflect what's in."

"Is it really that bad?"

Percy nodded slowly. "Yeah, it is."

"How do you know?"

"After Cormac was cursed, he refused to return to school. His parents had him privately instructed and I was his personal tutor until he graduated. Let me put it to you this way...you know the fabled characters Quasimodo, Igor, Mr. Hyde and Shrek? Put all that together and that's what you get." Colin narrowed his eyes in thought, but still couldn't make out a vivid picture. That could be any combination.

Susan interjected. "Cormac stopped venturing into the outside world. From what I know from my sources; his best mates, he doesn't leave his property. He doesn't because the public made a rude display when they saw him and I assume it destroyed him further. The reason why nobody ever talks about him or aloud in public anyway, is because that'll get people curious and they'll want to seek him out like he's some carnival attraction. People have done that and it's sickening. Regardless of how he's looked for the past three years, he's still a human being and should be treated with dignity, not like a bloody monster."

"Don't forget that a lot of people here cringe at the mere thought of him and they're glad he stays away...like he's the scum of the earth or something. To them, he's best forgotten." added Theo.

The blonde whistled. "Sounds like he's been dealt a harsh karmic blow."

Percy replied. "All that in a nutshell. You'd think that with all the people he had flocking him, they'd have his back in the very end but when that happened...they were gone. The only ones who stayed by his side were Seamus, Dean and his family. The rest of us weren't exactly his friends nor did we hate him. Honestly, I'm not sure how they put up with his behavior for years but I guess even people of Cormac's behavior should have friends, too."

"If you ask me, they should have dumped him a long time ago."

"Marcus, now you know that's a terrible thing to say. Cormac has suffered a lonely existence and I believe he is truly sorry for what he's done. People are capable of change." Percy firmly chided him. Marcus lowered his icy eyes slightly in shame.

Colin folded his hands together on the table. "So, he doesn't have any other friends?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Damn. Well, uh...thanks for telling me. I hope I didn't bring down lunch."

"No, you didn't." Percy said softly, patting his shoulder. "You were curious and it was only right we told you the truth."

"Better us than some randomer in the street." Ernie pointed out.

As they continued with their lunch on a lighter note, the group was unaware of two wannabe-Cupids scoping them out from the back of the café.

''Hey, they did half the work for us...or..a third of it."

"I know, Seamus, but the job's far from over."

* * *

><p><strong>And so he learns of the reclusive Cormac. What will happen once he meets him? Hmm...<strong>

**Haha...gotta love our scheming duo! I hope their cute quirks are good enough for those who ship Dean/Seamus! :P**

**I did give a little Percy/Marcus for my fellow shippers out there! XD**

**I do know that 'Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor' serves really only that in the books/films...but I'm making it a café as well in this story**.


	4. Furious First Impression

**Chapter Four as I promised! Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four-Furious First Impression<strong>

"Same time next week?" Justin asked the group around 4:00 that afternoon. Everyone muttered in agreement and went their separate ways.

Colin decided to take a stroll along the pond in the park nearby. Leaning against the rail on the bridge, he tossed a stone he found into the depths. As the water's once smooth surface rippled, Colin stared at his own reflection.

_'I know Percy said Cormac was quite deformed but is it really as bad as people say? I dunno. I have yet to see him and I don't think we'll ever meet face to face. Still, I wonder how he could have managed to go so long with hardly any human contact. Most would go insane...or partially. He's very lucky to have at least two people to talk to. Does he still talk to his parents? Do they even live there with him?' _

As Colin continued to ask himself those questions, a small white rabbit poked its head out from the azalea bushes, observing him as he walked on by.

* * *

><p><em>Monday afternoon...<em>

"And your total today is seventeen galleons, five sickles and two knuts. Pretty good for a large order, Mrs. Pucey. I hope Adrian and the rest enjoy it."

The tall brunette woman smiled. "Oh, they always do, Colin. The last bakery I went to was sorely lacking in variety and their sweets tasted bland half the time. Thank you again." She took her immense order and left for home.

Colin shook his head mirthfully. _'The guys and their love for desserts. They do bring in a tidy profit.' _Grabbing the newest batch of treacle tarts, he began stocking the display cabinet when another customer entered the premises.

"I'll be with you shortly, just gotta put this last one away."

"It's fine, mate. Take your time."

Colin's ears perked at the familiar voice. Closing the display case, the blonde stood to see it was Dean Thomas, accompanied by his friend, well, considering how close in proximity they were of each other...his _boyfriend_, Seamus Finnigan.

"Hey guys. All finished with your Friday order?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, Seamus practically decimated the entire thing on his own. Cormac and I were lucky to get a few samples of each box."

Colin smiled, tilting his head. "Oh? Where does it all go?"

"That's what I've been wondering."

Seamus stuck his tongue out. "You're just jealous that I can dispose of them and not get sick, Mr. Lightweight."

"Whatever. Anyway, we'd like a few more sweets and since we're out on the town, why not?"

Colin nodded, directing his hand over the counter and shelves "Well, I just put in some fresh treacle tart, there's apple and cherry pie, blueberry cobbler, cheesecake bites of various flavors, the classic cookies and cakes, pumpkin pasties, anything you could want that's not ice cream. Take your pick, there's no rush." He turned around to take quick inventory of the cookie shelves. Seamus grinned mischievously, nudging Dean in the ribs. The dark-skinned teen cleared his throat.

"Actually, Colin, the sweets aren't the only reason we're here. You see..we'd uh.." Colin faced them at the sudden change in agenda.

"What my companion is tryin' to say... is would you like to come over for some afternoon tea?" Seamus finished for him.

The blonde started to look a little uneasy.

"Wait, before you get worked up, this is not a date. It's merely a friendly offer. We figure that you're newer in town and it would be most helpful of us to show you the interior of the village's most-avoided place. Besides..it's always the two of us. We'd like a fresh face to visit from time to time." Yeah, he could tell Seamus was the most vocal and forward out of the duo.

Colin returned, trying to be subversive about his newly-acquired information. "What will Cormac say? Isn't he adverse to company? I kinda figured he would be due to his last response."

Seamus flippantly waved his hand. ''He'll get over it. Dean and I are allowed to have other friends. So...what do ya say?"

Colin mulled over in his thoughts for a brief moment, then answered. "Sure, I guess. Haven't been invited for tea in a while. Uh, when?"

Dean replied after having been silent. "How about after your shift?"

"Well, my mum is letting me go early in about twenty minutes."

"That'll work." they chorused.

"Ok, well I'll see you then."

The two smirked at each other, walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Bidding his mother goodbye, Colin apparated from the bakery, bringing their newest order with him. Arriving at Rosethorn Manor, he was met with the strong rose aroma. Seamus opened the door with a wide Cheshire grin. ''Glad you could make it! Come in!"<p>

The blonde entered cautiously, awaiting another bark at his arrival but relaxed, seeing there was none.

"Cormac's around here somewhere. Don't worry, we won't let him eat ya. Let me show you to the parlor, Dean's waitin' on us." One large flight of stairs and down two corridors later, they were in the second story parlor.

"Here you are. Take a seat, any seat. Babble will bring us our tea momentarily." Dean gestured to the available couches and chairs in the huge, ornate room. Taking his spot on a couch, Colin reflected on the missing family portraits and photos on the way up there.

_'Ok, so no clues to see what he looked like prior to his curse. What..did he get rid of the mirrors as well?' _

''Colin, you're quiet. Everything ok?"

He snapped his eyes to Dean. "Yeah, just thinking about the décor...how some seems scarce.''

Dean sighed. "Yeah, it's been like that for a few years. As I'm sure you're aware, he took them down after the fact."

"After what?"

He raised an eyebrow to say. 'Don't play dumb. You know what I'm referring to.'

Colin shrugged sheepishly "Ok, I heard. I know basically what happened but that doesn't mean I would care to poke fun at him."

While they continued, Babble the house elf 'popped' into the parlor, serving the three their tea. In a squeaky voice, he whispered to the two conspirators. "Master Cormac is not gonna like this, no he is not. No visitors except family are allowed. Master Cormac will get very upset."

"Well, Master Cormac is gonna get over it 'cause Colin is a new friend and maybe, he'll break the spell. Now be quiet.'' Seamus whispered softly to the apprehensive house elf, low enough for Colin not to hear.

"Don't say Babble didn't warn you." he disappeared with a 'pop'.

"What was the whispering about?" Colin asked, stirring his tea.

"Oh, just reminding Babble to keep mum over your visit."

Down the hall, Cormac was lumbering his way through when he heard voices-the regulars and one he vaguely recognized. Creeping over to the door, he peered through the crack. Baring gnarled teeth, Cormac emitted a low growl.

_'__What the fuck did they do?! They said they were only going into town to pick up snacks and come back, they said nothing about bringing company! I hate extra company! Are those two asking for trouble?! And...and it's HIM! Of all people, they brought him!' _Lifting one large fist, he banged loudly on one latched door. "Dean! Seamus! Get your arses out here this instant!" The two in question cringed at the noise.

Dean sighed "Oh shit, let's see what his royal highness wants." Leaving Colin to himself, they met their housemate in the hall. "Yes?"

Snarling, Cormac spat "What the hell do you two think you're doing, bringing him here! I thought I told you...no visitors other than family!"

Seamus scoffed "Come on, mate! He's just a new friend of ours. We're allowed to have others, you know! Or have you forgotten Susan and the rest? It hasn't been all THAT long ago since you last saw them!"

"That's not the point! I don't want a chance of other people seeing me! Do you remember what happened to the last ones that shown up?! I guarantee you he'll act the same way! He is no different!"

Dean frowned heavily. "You don't know that! He's still fairly new here and-"

"I don't give a shit! I want him to leave!"

"Don't be like that, Cormac! How are you so sure he'll run off?!"

"Let him have one look and watch. It happens every goddamn time!"

Having heard enough of his bad attitude, Colin stormed to the parlor door and threw it open. "If you want me to leave so badly, then-" he stopped in his tracks.

Sky blue orbs locked onto the tall, disfigured form before him. The young master was exactly as described. Currently, Cormac was hunched over, glaring at him through angry violet eyes. His right eye was in a permanent squint and the left side of his face was lopsided. His nose looked like it had been broken and healed incorrectly. His skin was pasty and a grayish tone...not exactly corpse-gray/white but damn close to it. Cormac's teeth were bared, large, crooked and gnarled like a mountain troll's. His body was built, but had extra lumps and angles that weren't present on a normal human body...also like some things were broken and weren't set the right way.

Everything before Colin reminded the blonde of photographs from carnivals featuring 'Freaks of Nature' and how people came just to gawk at those who differed from the norm...either from injury, disease or birth defect. Some enjoyed the attention, others despised it. Some joined of their own volition, others because society wouldn't accept them. Colin found himself staring, unsure of what to say and how to say it since he's never came across anyone in Cormac's condition. Cormac crept closer, shuffling with a menacing grace.

Craning his head to face him, he hissed. "Aren't you going to run away like a little bitch whose fragile constitutions can't bear to see such a horrendous form? Do I disgust you? Well?"

* * *

><p>Colin stammered. "I..I..uh..I.."<p>

"Stop stammering! I hate that! Can't you put together a sentence like normal people or are you too daft to perform such an effortless task?! Feh...for someone who lacks common sense to run away, you sure lack enough brain power to respond!" A loud smack echoed through the corridor.

Dean and Seamus gaped. Cormac cracked his neck to return a shocked gaze to Colin. The blonde glared, lowering his hand.

"Did you...did you just slap me?"

_'Ohhh...shit.' _Seamus whipped out his wand, Dean doing the same to prepare for intervention. Cormac looked ready to put him through the wall.

Meeting him face to face, Colin spat. "You're damn right I did! How dare you talk to me this way! I did nothing to deserve it and neither did your friends! Your appearance does not disgust me but your attitude sure does! You can get away with this all you want with them but you're not gonna do it with me! I don't care what witch cursed you, it doesn't give you the right to treat everyone as if they're garbage and we're not all the same as you so kindly put it! So, you might as well take that logic and shove it up your arse!"

Cormac's knuckles cracked in his fists. Everyone else who got in his face like this kissed the floor, even before he was cursed. Right now, he couldn't bring himself to assault Colin...he just couldn't. He was taught that beautiful things should be treasured and cared for, never mishandled nor broken...it applied to people as well. Getting a close-up of Colin's features...that did it. He can't, he won't.

In a huff, Cormac stormed in the opposite direction. Colin slowed his breathing, the threat had ended.

''Oh, god.'' he closed his eyes in relief.

''Jeez, is that all it took? Man, why the fuck didn't we think of that?" Seamus twittered in disbelief.

Dean responded '' 'Cause we wouldn't have been walking afterwards."

In his room, Cormac paced back and forth, rubbing his stinging cheek. It didn't take a genius to know a welt would be there later._ 'I can't believe he slapped me. Never and I mean never have I EVER allowed anyone to do that! But I did. I let him. Why him? I..wait..he didn't grimace nor did he run. He stood up to me and...did he say my appearance didn't disgust him? Yeah, he did. Maybe...hang on, get a hold of yourself! Just because he didn't say you were fucking hideous, it didn't mean he wasn't thinking it! People are so good at concealing their true beliefs. I know. I've witnessed it firsthand. Anyway, once I think about it, Colin was right. I was acting indecently. I'd like to apologize, but it's so hard...I-' _

Dean entered his room. ''Cormac, I think _someone _ought to apologize this instant. You were way out of line.''

He shuffled from one foot to another, gazing ashamedly at the floor. ''Yeah, I guess I was a tad."

"A tad?"

"Ok, WAY out of line. But I don't wanna.''

"Quit being a baby and go. Come on, the sooner you do it, the better off you'll be." Dean had a point, apologize now so there's no guilty burden later. Grudgingly, Cormac meandered with Dean to the parlor. Back inside the parlor, Colin and Seamus were finishing their tea. "Someone has something they'd like to say to you." Dean turned to the door, where a reluctant Cormac peered behind the door.

His mate grabbed him by the arm, leading him inside. ''He didn't run off earlier and he's not running now. Get in here."

Colin eyed the disfigured man with his arms crossed. "I'm waiting."

In a huff, Cormac grunted "I'm...sorry." He mumbled that last word unintelligibly.

"What was that?"

"I said.." he sighed as if this was the most difficult task he's ever had to endure "...I'm sorry. I apologize for my earlier behavior. I really was out of line. You, you don't have to leave."

Colin nodded in acceptance. "Apology accepted. Now would you care to join us and act like a civilized human being? This is your home after all and you're the main host." Cormac shrugged as he took a chair to Colin's right. His visitor handed over a teacup, he took it slowly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Dean smiled as did Seamus. The dark-skinned boy spoke. "So, what else would you gents like to chat about?" As polite banter ensued, Cormac took several opportunities to fully observe Colin. The firelight in the hearth enhanced his silhouette, sharpening his exquisite features beautifully.<p>

_'Goddamn it! Where were you before I looked like this?! I know you and I would have had a few good romps in the sheets but I seriously would have considered keeping YOU.' _A pang of guilt pricked his heart. _'Hang on, thoughts like that got me where I am right now, so I need to keep that shit in check. Besides, Colin's a human being too and it wouldn't have been right to treat him as a mere object. I've done that too many times and well...I'm a living result.'_

"God, Colin! These sweets are so fuckin' good! What sort of magic does your mother work into these things, anyway?! They're fantastic!" Seamus marveled with his mouth full.

He chuckled. "There are no enchanted ingredients or sugar-pixie dust. Just regular stuff maneuvered by magic, and Mum's Merlin-given talent.''

"Still, she makes some amazing sweets! Can she do this with regular food?!"

"Yeah, but she prefers confections. I dunno why...I kinda got sick of sweets. Pretty much why I don't eat much of them."

Dean raised an amused eyebrow "You've tried everything she came up with?"

Colin smiled "I was her guinea pig...both me, Dennis and my dad. Once the experiments checked out with us, she produced them to the public. I got sick of trying the cookies, pies, tarts...every...single...thing." he shuddered lightly before adding "I'm more adverse to sugar now and I won't have dessert unless it's every once in a while."

Dean replied "I can understand, mate. But don't you still have a favorite? I prefer the mocha crème-filled truffles and Seamus favors the éclairs."

Colin sat down his teacup. "Sure. My choice is spiced apple pie. I know it's a common classic but I love the warm apples laced with her special blend of sugar and autumn spices. Especially when it's hot and topped with a dollop of vanilla ice cream or whipped cream. It ties it all together.''

Seamus peered at Cormac._ 'I hope you're takin' notes over there, mate, cuz we sure are.' _The Irishman grinned. "What about you, Cor? What's your favorite dessert from there?"

Shyly, he lifted his eyes from his lap. ''It's honestly a tie between spiced apple pie and blueberry pie. They're both quite delicious."

The blonde on his left smiled in surprise. "Blueberry pie just happens to be my second favorite. Her apple and blueberry-crumble versions also satisfy."

"Wait, there's crumbles?! Holy shit, I want a full dish of each!" Seamus exclaimed excitedly.

Dean rolled his eyes in mirth "Great. You had to get him started.''

A few hours later, it was time for Colin to head home. ''Thanks again you guys for having me over. I'd like to do it again sometime...if you're up for it."

Seamus chided playfully. "Don't you think we're not! Of course we'd love you back. Don't we, Cormac?"

He slouched in his corner. "Sure. Whatever."

"He does! Anyway, thank you for giving us your address. We'll be sure to owl soon. Take care!"

Colin bid them farewell. "See you Dean, Seamus...Cormac." He spared the near-solemn young man one final glance before turning away.

"That went better than I thought it would, what you guys think?" Seamus queried his best mates.

"Despite Cormac's outburst...it went rather well."

Cormac merely shrugged and lumbered off to his room.

"Told you they'd begin to hit it off."

Dean sighed. "Babe, I wouldn't exactly call it 'hitting it off'...though there definitely was a hit involved.''

"Don't piss on my parade."

Once in his room, Colin stretched his arms up and over his head as he laid upon his bed.

_'Percy was right about his disfigurement...the combo anyway. To be quite honest, I can't imagine the treatment he's endured under this curse. It had to have been horrible. I mean, people think he's a blight that's sought to destroy their perfect image and they ridicule him for not being that...not being perfect. Not like he used to be...or so I guess. I feel bad for him. Cormac can't help how he looks and it's not my place to judge him because of that. I will on his character, and he was quite brash. Although, he did apologize so there is remorse and good in him. It may not be so much, but it's there. Deep down, I know he can be much nicer. He just has to try, that's all. Maybe I could help him? He doesn't have many friends and it wouldn't hurt to reach out to him. I'm not gonna do this out of pity, I'm gonna do it because it's the right thing to do.' _

With a soft smile and adamant nod, Colin nodded off to take a short nap, seeing a flash of shimmering violet before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch! Colin's not gonna take that nonsense from him! XD Yeah, Cormac was being a bit of an ass and a baby...not wanting to apologize. <strong>

**Colin actually has a good soul, doesn't he? Good...'cuz he has to in this fic. XD (Thank goodness he's not the only one.)**

**In regards to Cormac's disfigurement, I hope I've provided enough basic detail for you to imagine your own depiction. I have my own as well.**


	5. Mahogany Door

**Hello there! What's up? Thank you for still checking out this story and keeping up! Sorry that I haven't updated in nearly a month...had to keep writing new material. It nagged away at me. Anyway...I'll be posting chapters 5-6. I have 7-8 written...I'll post those in a few days to make up for my tardiness. :) After this, you will see Cedric's evil behavior start to rise...and just for a heads-up...in chapter 7, more will surface and so on and so forth...though I will bounce between that and showing more Cormac/Colin action because they're the primary focus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five-Mahogany Door<strong>

"Thank you, please come again." Colin bid an elderly woman farewell as he handed her a box of raspberry tarts. Taking a break from the counter, he gazed out the window at the passing townsfolk. Each were waltzing merrily about, going wherever with whomever. The sun was shining, a light breeze scattered leaves throughout the street on that early November afternoon. It's been three days since his visit to Rosethorn Manor. Colin had a wonderful time there, despite the very minor incident.

He's wondered if they'd follow through with their owling, though he didn't worry about it! As if his very thought came into being, a tawny owl with bright gold eyes flew by and tapped on the loading dock window in the back.

''Hm? Ok, now who do you belong to?" Colin whispered to himself as he met the owl on his perch. Reaching into the hanging bag of owl treats, he held one out to the giddy bird. He wolfed it down and flew away. Colin took the letter and a small blue pouch it left behind.

''Now who sent me the message?" His eyes scanned over a family crest with a motto written in Irish, so there was no dispute this letter came from Seamus.

_'-Fortune favors the bold- Not a bad motto, especially when I consider the bloke's personality.' _

Breaking the seal, he returned to a chair near the front as he began reading.

_'-Greetings, mate! What's up? Anyway, I'm here writing in hopes you'd accept another tea proposal. We had such a good time when you came and it was a lot better to have a quartet instead of the usual trio. Also, I was hoping you could tell us your schedule so we can sort hanging out in between work and your other mates. I can't believe Susan hardly mentioned us much! We're a lot of fun! I have half a mind to pinch that carrot-top the next time I see her. Before I totally forget what I'm saying here...my chipper owl is Diarmuid. He's liable to hop off the desk in a frenzy when he's excited. Funny, that's what Dean said I almost do when I get that way. Send your reply when you get a chance. Oh, and if you accept...could you do me a humongous favor and bring that apple and blueberry crumble? I sent the galleons in advance. Can't wait to hear from you! ~Excitably yours, Seamus.-'_

_'Heh, I should have known that's what the pouch was for.'_ Colin chuckled as he jiggled the small leather bag.

_'I should consider making an entire list of our products, framing it and giving it to Seamus to hang on his wall...or stuff him in the supply closet. Wait, that's a bad idea, he'd devour everything and Mum would murder him then me.' _

He failed to notice a visitor walk in and wait at the counter, smiling at him.

"Hello, my sweet."

Colin slightly cringed at the smooth tone. Folding the letter and tucking it into his pocket, he put on a small smile.

"Afternoon, Cedric. How may I help you?"

The brunette sighed calmly. "Oh, Mother wanted me to be a dear and pick up a Bavarian cream cake she ordered custom-made. She's throwing a dinner party and your mum's cakes are spectacular. She had to have one."

Colin nodded. "Bavarian cream cake. Ok, let me check." the blonde scanned through a book with recent orders. "Yep. One three-tiered Bavarian cream cake for Diggory. I'll go get it." Colin headed through the kitchen doors.

Cedric tilted his head as he admired the blonde's retreating arse, thankful they were in such form-fitting trousers. _'If it were up to me, there would be no need for you to work. I'd be the provider and come home after a long day, you'd greet me at the door, we'd have a nice home-cooked meal and shag nearly every night before bed. It would be absolutely mind-blowing...especially when you're under me, screaming my name.' _

"Here you are!" Colin chirped setting down the enchanted green box, stirring Cedric from his wishful thoughts. "All your mum or whomever has to do is open the box and the cake will levitate out and onto whatever surface you need. It's also charmed not to smudge the icing or fall if you happen to bump into something. I hope your mum enjoys it."

Paying the blonde handsomely for the tedious work, he smirked. ''I'm sure she will. And so will I this evening. Take care, darling." Surprising Colin with one kiss on the cheek, he turned on his heel and headed out the door. Walking down the street, Cedric's smirk settled into a thin line.

_'I recognize that crest on his letter. That's Finnigan's. What the hell is he doing sending my Colin a letter? Are they friends? Why? That boisterous leprechaun lives with that...that thing! Ugh, I don't even want to think of my sweet associating with the likes of McLaggen! Colin's too beautiful and perfect to even consider befriending that monster. I don't think I should worry much, Colin's too smart. I'm confident enough to know that creature will never have him, because I will. And I intend to have him in due time.'_

Meanwhile, back at the bakery, Colin was rubbing his cheek. _'Ew! What a blindside. I really should keep my guard up around him. The bright side is that he didn't proposition me again. Well, I can think later. I have more customers to attend to.' _

At home that evening, Colin was sitting at his desk and scribbling down his response to Seamus.

_'-Hey Seamus! In regards to your invitation, I accept. I'd love to come by for another cup of tea. As for my work schedule, I'm part-time. I work 3-4 days a week (Monday/Tuesday/Thursday/Friday) and maybe more if my mum needs it. But that's mainly during holidays. I'm free this weekend to drop by and Mum's giving me the whole next week off since I've been working so hard. If you'd like, I could hang some more with you guys. It's up to you. And yes, I will be bringing the apple and blueberry crumbles. Mum laughed when she learned you wanted a large sheet of both. I believe she's more than grateful of your insane desire for her sweets. Apparently, you're one of her best customers. The owl delivering this is Pumpkin. I named her that because of her eyes. She's sweet and you can pet her. Let me know what you think when you get this. ~Happily awaiting, Colin.-' _

Sealing the envelope, he handed it over to his black and brown-speckled owl. She hooted softly before taking flight.

* * *

><p><em>At RosethornMcLaggen Manor..._

"You see this one? I think we should try it." Seamus pointed to a rather interesting position on page 23 of his new magazine.

"Hm..that doesn't look too difficult. I think we shall." Dean smiled as he rested his head on Seamus's shoulder.

Cormac rolled over on his chaise and faced them. ''Didn't you two already try out every position known to man? I figured you must have from researching the last batch of dirty magazines you have in your possession."

Seamus smirked "Apparently not all of them! This is a new month's issue, by the way. If ya don't believe me, check it out. I don't even think you've done this one."

"Oh really? Try me."

Seamus turned the material around and showed him.

Cormac raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'll be damned. I don't remember using that one and I remember all the ones I have used."

Seamus snickered. "See? I told ya!"

A tapping sound alerted the men to a gray owl with black and brown spots. "Hey! That must be Colin's owl." Dean pointed out as Seamus scrambled to the window. She perched onto the table across Cormac. Giving her a treat, the Irishman took the reply and opened it.

"What does it say?" Dean queried, peering over his shoulder.

"Colin accepted our invitation, he's free this weekend and has the whole next week off...and he's bringin' those crumbles!" Seamus exclaimed with a goofy grin.

"And, he said if we're up for it he can hang out over the week he's off from work." Dean repeated as his dark eyes scanned the script.

Cormac stirred at that line. _'He's...he's coming over again? I admit, the first time was a bit torturous but it did level out somewhat. It was actually kinda nice. I honestly didn't think he'd ever consider returning. Maybe there is a chance he will after all? Hopefully? Ugh, I dunno.' _

"Write Colin back and tell him this Friday evening is good for him to come over. And I love his owl. Pumpkin...such a cute name." Dean twittered as he stroked her plumage.

"So mate, what you think? Colin's visiting again." Seamus asked Cormac.

"Oh, it's fine. As long as he doesn't hit me."

"Don't give him a reason to...and there we go! Send this back to your master, girl.'' Finnigan gave Pumpkin the reply and she soared off into the night.

Colin allowed Pumpkin inside. Before placing her into her cage, he took back the letter. ''Ok, Friday evening it is. Glad I have something to look forward to after work. Thank you for traveling such a long way, sweetie." He stroked Pumpkin's wings and she nipped his fingers affectionately. ''Well, off to bed I go."

* * *

><p><em>After lunch at Saoirse's Sweet Nothings Bakery...<em>

"Colin, could ya do me a favor? I need ya to pick up these ingredients. I've literally just ran out. These are very delicate and I don't trust that delivery man as far as you can throw 'im." Saoirse handed him a list.

"Of course, Mum. I'll be back in a little while." Heading twenty minutes down the street, Colin walked towards the market when he caught Dennis and Nigel hanging out near the pub. He approached them. ''What the bloody hell are you two doing skipping class?"

Dennis scoffed. "Calm your tits, big bro. We're not skipping. Class let out early due to a nasty Potions explosion. The fumes escaped through the halls and they evacuated us from the premises."

Colin narrowed his eyes. "You're not the ones responsible for the explosion, are you?"

"Feh, even if we were, we would admit to nothing."

''Isn't that peachy? Anyway, since you two are roaming aimlessly, how about assisting me with Mum's list? She ran out and it's a big one." He held out the parchment. Knowing how irritable she gets without her materials, they accepted.

Two hours later, they came out of the market with their supplies in hand and headed back to the bakery. "Thank Merlin, you're a lifesaver. And...what are you two doin' out o' school?" Saoirse eyed the two 17 year-olds in suspicion.

''Potions explosion, which they're apparently not responsible for. At least that's the story they gave me." Colin responded as they shrugged innocently.

"Right, anyway...thanks again. I need you at the counter and I need to be in the kitchen." Charming the bags inside, Colin went back to work while Dennis and Nigel snagged a few sweets from the kitchen.

At six o' clock, Colin headed home, showered and apparated to Rosethorn Manor. Dean was the one to greet him this time. "Welcome back, come on in."

"Thanks for having me. Parlor?"

"You guessed right."

Taking their seats in the same second story parlor, Colin took his tea with cream and three sugars. Peering around the room, he saw it was only him, Dean and Seamus. "Is Cormac coming?"

Dean sat down his teacup. "He should be. You know, he actually wasn't vehemently against you coming back."

"Really?"

Seamus grinned. "Really. He said it was fine...as long as ya don't hit 'im again. I told him ya won't unless he gives you a reason to.''

Colin chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't believe that'll be necessary." He heard a noise behind the door. "Hm?" A large, hunched-over body silently lumbered his way in and shyly glanced at Colin before claiming his seat. The blonde smiled. "Hey, Cormac."

Cormac replied "Hi, Colin."

" 'Bout damn time, ya angry lummox! You're late for your guest." Seamus chided his best mate.

"Shut it, Finnigan. It's my house and I'll be late if I want to."

"All right guys, chill. You can bicker when he's not here.'' Dean intervened calmly.

Seamus huffed, changing the subject. ''Damn it, I'm starved. Are the house elves finished with it, yet?"

Dean took this as an opportunity and inwardly smirked. "No, but I think we should check. Come along." Seamus took the subtle hint and left the two blondes alone.

The clock ticked as they sat in awkward silence. Cormac was fidgeting as he moved to get comfortable in his armchair. Colin was slowly sipping his tea. _'I vowed to reach out to Cormac, why not try now? We're by ourselves, so I hope this lessens the pressure.' _"This is a very lovely manor you have here, Cormac."

"Yeah, I guess. Parents left it to me."

"Do they live here with you?"

"No, they live in another manor of ours in a separate province."

Colin nodded. "Oh. Well, at least you get to see them sometimes."

"Yeah."

"Any siblings?"

"No."

"I have a little brother, Dennis. Technically, he's approximately my height so he's not that little.. but he's 17."

Cormac took another sip of his tea, then answered. ''Colin, may I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

Violet eyes locked with his own. ''Why didn't you run?" _'_

_Ah, so it has come to this.' _Colin returned. "That would have been extremely rude."

"I don't understand. You should have. I mean, everyone has. Nobody can stand looking at me for more than a minute, yet you have managed for much longer. How is that?"

Colin set down his cup and looked him square in the eyes. ''I'm not everybody else. I know not to flee when I see someone whose appearance vastly differs from the norm. I didn't run because it would have been wrong to treat you that way. You are a person and should be treated as such...not like the plague. I know how the townsfolk saw and reacted to you and I can guarantee you this, you will not ever see or hear me act like them."

Cormac sighed "You don't even know me."

* * *

><p>"I don't have to know you to treat you with decency and respect. You deserve that."<p>

Cormac was silent. He's never had anyone other than family and his best mates speak to him in such a reassuring and consoling way. After all the people he's done wrong, the last thing he thought he deserved was kindness, especially coming from a gorgeous boy such as Colin. He stared at his face, which now displayed a gentle smile and bright sky blues that shimmered in the firelight. Cormac opened his misshapen mouth to speak until Dean came in.

''Dinner's ready! Come on down, mates."

"Guess we'll go now, huh?" Colin stood as did Cormac.

"I'll...I'll show you to the dining room." Colin thought he heard a slight crack in his smooth voice but decided to leave it alone.

During dinner, the four of them had a little livelier conversation...Cormac was participating. He would much more when it was usually the three of them, but since Colin was present, he was a bit apprehensive. He hasn't had other company in so long, it's understandable.

"Colin, your mum did say she was giving you the entire next week off, am I correct?"

He answered Dean. ''Yeah, she did. You'd like to hang some more?"

"It's better than that. How about you come spend the week here, including tomorrow?''

Cormac nearly spit out his drink at the suggestion. "Uh, should you really be asking him that? I mean, you just met him not too long ago.''

"Well, he can consider this a chance to get to know us more."

Dean and Seamus not only checked on dinner last night but also schemed to make the best out of Colin's week off...the cheeky devils.

Seamus grinned widely at the blonde. "How about it, Col? You up for it?"

Colin pushed hair behind his ears. "Well, I'm never anywhere else other than work and home and occasionally with friends. So, I guess I can go home tonight and get a trunk packed."

"Perfect! It's settled then. Colin's spendin' the week at our manor." The Irishman happily rubbed his hands together, pleased with the outcome.

Cormac felt quite nervous. He was shy enough being around Colin for a few hours in two separate days. There was no telling how much worse it would be now that he's staying a week...near him. _'_

_Oh shit. Now he's gonna be here...eating, sleeping, and...' _he gulped _'..showering under my roof. I dunno how much of this I can take. Dean and Seamus are here, so that's some discomfort lessened. Maybe I'm overreacting? I've had company plenty of times before. It can't be too difficult to do this again. I'm the host here and if I'm uncomfortable, then my guest will be too. If Mum and Dad make a surprise visit and see that, they will bitch me out to no end. They don't care if I'm grown or not. I'll just have to take it a day at a time, I guess.' _

Colin averted his gaze to Cormac. "Once dinner is over, I'll go home, grab my things and return Saturday morning after breakfast. Um, are you sure you don't have an issue with me staying?"

The young master shook his head. "No, of course not. It's fine with me."

Finishing his rotisserie-styled chicken and vegetables, Colin apparated home and began packing after relaying the news and sending his friends a quick message so they won't be miffed if they write and he doesn't reply and they'll know where to find him if needed. Colin also pleaded with his mother to NOT say a word to Cedric or anyone else over where he's going because it's frankly none of their business. Dennis didn't give two shits so there was no worry about him blabbing. On Saturday morning, after shrinking his trunk and handing Pumpkin to his brother, Colin returned to Rosethorn Manor.

''Ok, I'm here."

Dean smiled. "Great! Let me show you to your room."

They took along the same route of reaching the parlor, only they had to venture down two more corridors and take a right. There were few doors that lined the lengthy hallway. Passing one door with a painstakingly-carved wooden frame, they stood in between two giant stained-oak doors.

"You see this one with the brass lions above the handles? This is Cormac's room. Don't go in unless he invites you. That doesn't exactly apply to Seamus and I...but you get why. To your right, that is your room. The two doors behind us, those are mine and Seamus's bedchambers. Separate for when we feel like sleeping alone.''

The dark-skinned man led Colin inside that guest room, which was one of multiple. Colin gazed around at the beautiful décor. It was elegant, tasteful...yet not too overbearing. The canopy, duvet and bedsheets were of an ivory color with gold trimming. It was silky and soft to the touch. The area rug and drapes matched the color scheme of the bed. The furniture was leather and carved wood, looking to be imported from somewhere in Europe and quite old. It reminded him of a place fit for royalty. Cormac's family might have had some centuries ago...only that information rested with Cormac. Charming his trunk to normal size, Colin began unpacking.

Digging through the bottom of his trunk, a hand knocked on the door frame. Startled, he spun around. Cormac was standing there, watching him. ''Sorry. Didn't mean to spook you."

"I-It's fine. Sometimes I get caught up in what I'm doing and the littlest things scare me. It's stupid. Well...uh..what do you want?"

He replied. "I just came to tell you that lunch is promptly at noon and the guys are off getting extra snacks. I dunno why, we have plenty in the kitchen."

Colin smiled. ''I wouldn't be surprised if these particular snacks are coming from the bakery."

"Neither would I." Before Cormac turned, he had to ask. "Uh, if you'd like, I can give you a tour? As you've noticed, this manor is pretty big.''

"Sure. I'd like that."

The master held a grayish hand with long and crooked fingers out to the hallway. ''This way.'' Colin followed him outside and throughout the house, taking in every door, staircase, lounging area, the indoor pool and gardens, workout room, ballroom, library. Although, there was one door in particular in the west wing that garnered Colin's attention. It was mahogany with a red ribbon tied around the knob. Amidst the several similar doors in that corridor, he surmised it was done to differentiate this one from the others...for some strange reason.

The blonde found himself walking slower, staring at the door. "Would you like to see our art collection?"

That snapped him from his blatant curiosity. Colin nodded "Of course."

Cormac raised an eyebrow as they walked side by side. _'I have a feeling I'll be catching you back here sometime tonight or this week.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...what could be hiding behind that door? Colin's going to do some investigating!<strong>


	6. The Uncertain Start of Something

**Here you are! Chapter six! Enjoy! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six-The Uncertain Start of Something<strong>

It took nearly two hours to completely give Colin the run-down on his manor to make sure he didn't get lost. Upon returning to his room, Colin faced Cormac. "Thank you for the tour. I just hope I remember everything."

"Just be careful after dark, don't have a reason to snoop around and you'll be fine."

"You know, you seem a little more relaxed. It's nice to see you're not so tense."

Cormac grunted, trying to say this appropriately ''Eh. I've had numerous guests. I figured if I'm calm, they would be."

"Very cordial of you."

"Not really. Just simple etiquette. Lunch will be ready shortly." He left the long-haired blonde alone on his bed.

Colin absentmindedly traced the gold pattern on his duvet._ 'Still rather rough around the edges, but much better than when we first met. This is a process.'_

Seamus and Dean returned just in time for lunch to be served on the dining room table. With them, they brought an extra array of desserts to accompany the apple and blueberry crumbles already in the kitchen. Colin merely shook his head at the newest pile of boxes and so did Cormac. They knew it was most likely Finnigan's doing. After lunch, the guys decided to head down to the workout room for some exercise.

Seamus queried. "Colin, you comin' too? There's plenty o' weights to go around."

He shook his head. "Nah, maybe tomorrow or the next time you plan on going down there."

"Aw, you can still come down and watch. We could use another banterin' buddy while we get all sweaty and disgustin'.''

Dean rolled his eyes. ''Oh, yeah. That's gonna make it even more enticing. Seamus, you're gross sometimes."

"But you still fuck me in the showers afterwards."

Colin snorted and lightly blushed at the retort. Cormac commented to him with a sigh. "This happens everyday. Nothing new."

Colin still turned down the offer. "Maybe later. Thank you, though."

"Aww...well..ok." Seamus dragged Dean and ran ahead of them, whispering. ''Be glad I suggested it. Colin can always come down another day, watch 'im benchpress 200 pounds and be amazed...and turned on."

"Oh god, Shay."

"Hey, even with the cursed appearance, he still has an impressive build."

"Hm, this is true.''

Colin separated from the three and went back to the library. Cormac stared after him as he left. _'You don't exactly need to see what's underneath here anyway.' _he mused self-consciously as he pulled his shirt tighter around himself.

As the day progressed, the quartet hung about, laughed and talked..telling each other about themselves and their hobbies. Cormac was a little less forthcoming with personal information but Colin decided not to push him. A little chipping away at the stony surface here and there goes a long way. About thirty minutes past midnight, Colin crept out of his room. He couldn't stop thinking about that door. That one piece of red ribbon over the knob made it all the more mysterious and he had to check it out. He meandered silently down the hall.

_'Ok, now I hope I remember the way there.' _

Taking a trip downstairs, through several corridors and a left or two, Colin was in the west wing in what he nicknamed 'The Mahogany Hall'. ''Red ribbon, red ribbon, red ribbon...there you are.'' he muttered softly as he found it. Colin reached his hand out to turn the knob. ''Ow!" he hissed, jerking his palm back. Red light sparked around the knob for a brief moment then vanished.

''What the hell-?''

''I knew I'd find you down here.''

Like a scared rabbit, Colin spun around to see Cormac twirling his lit wand, allowing the light to float down his disfigured face. ''Cormac..I..I.."

He held up his hand to silence him. ''I figured you'd allow your curiosity to get the best of you, like some who have came here before. That door was specifically warded so that would not happen. There's nothing you need to see."

Colin still had to question him. "Is that...is that where the portraits are kept?"

Cormac remained silent.

"It is, isn't it? What is so wrong with letting someone know how you looked before?"

He answered softly, beckoning Colin over. "Come with me."

"Ok." he responded unsurely as he followed the master to his bedroom. Cormac shut the door behind them and gestured Colin to sit across him on the sofa.

"I'm not going to yell at you, if that's what you're worried about. And no, I'm not going to ask you to leave, either. Let me answer your question. I don't like to be reminded of the past...of how I looked, who I associated with...how I acted. It all got me where I am today. It brings back too much pain. I have to live looking like this for the rest of my life, all because of a drawn-out mistake. I will never go back to the way I was and I don't want to have it constantly thrown in my face. So, it's better that I keep all my portraits locked away. Please, I ask you not to go searching again. Can you do that for me?"

Colin responded. "Y-Yes. I'll leave it alone."

"Thank you." Colin rose and stood by the door "Before I go, can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How did you know I snuck out?" Cormac smirked, or at least tried to without making himself seem more grotesque. ''I saw how you stared at the door earlier today. And I watched you leave your room after I came back from the kitchen. Next time, you may want to use a disillusionment, not that it would have gotten you anywhere with the wards."

Colin blushed at his lack of forethought. ''True. Well, goodnight Cormac."

"Goodnight, Colin." The door shut and he laid back onto his bed. _'I do have to give him credit, he truly was curious and had no malicious intent.'_

* * *

><p>''Morning, guys. How'd you sleep?" Dean queried sleepily as he sauntered into the dining room.<p>

Colin responded with a smile "I slept great. It's a lot better than what I have in forever. I think it's the bed."

Cormac shrugged "Same I guess."

"Well WE for one..." Seamus skidded into a chair next to Dean and nearly fell out of it. "...slept perfectly. A nice shag will do that for ya.''

Colin took the pumpkin juice close to Cormac. "They always announce their intimate business first thing in the morning?"

"Seamus does. There's no such thing as shame when it comes to him."

Seamus gave him a cheeky grin "Hey, you've made your share of announcements as well, though we never really had to hear you say it. We could hear them through the walls.''

Colin snickered. "So, you forgot the silencing charms on occasion?"

Cormac flushed slightly, averting his eyes to the bacon on his plate. ''Not...exactly.''

Seamus chirped "On occasion? Shit, it was on purpose! Personally, I think he did it just to annoy us."

"Then again, a couple of times could have been payback for when we'd forget while in the throes of ecstasy...and the rest, he was being a right dick." added Dean offhandedly.

Cormac felt as if he could bury his head through the floor. He's trying not to make Colin see him as some tawdry, perverted manwhore and Finnigan wasn't helping. Truthfully, there was no point in concealing that part of his past dalliances. It was widely known throughout the province. Colin sensed his apparent discomfort and patted him on his broad shoulder.

"It's ok, mate. Not everyone has an angelic past."

Cormac's skin burned under his touch. "You could say that again." he lowly muttered. His guest returned to the others. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

Dean tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, there is the idea of you accompanying us to the weightroom."

Later that evening, the guys were relaxing in the parlor. Colin was observing as Dean and Seamus were perusing yet another naughty magazine, pointing and muttering amongst themselves.

Colin whispered to Cormac. "How often do they purchase those?"

"Every month...or week depending on the so-called theme and country of origin. Finnigan sticks with Europe and America, mostly."

"So I take those belong to him."

"All 287 issues."

"Jesus..." Colin snickered. Leave it to Seamus to have nearly 300 pieces of pornography stashed away in his room. That was not surprising, whatsoever.

"What do you expect? He's a horny little leprechaun. You'd think he'd have some originality but I leave that department to Dean. He's more creative, being the artist out of us." Cormac added with a small smile, matching Colin's.

_'There's a nice smile I had yet to see. I've watched you laugh somewhat but I find this much more pleasant. Calmer, natural, more genuine.' _mused Colin as he gazed across the other end of the sofa, watching as Cormac's eyes never left his.

Dean and Seamus continued as if nothing was happening right in front of them, but they were definitely looking. Realizing that he's been practically boring holes into Cormac's face for the past two minutes, Colin snapped to attention.

"Y-Yeah...he is more creative, I guess. Uh, I'm thinking about turning in early. I'll..I'll see you guys in the morning." The blonde left the parlor with an awkward air, striding past two smirking faces and a faintly-crestfallen one.

"Hey, why don't you see if Colin's ok? He seemed a little...eh...distracted?" Seamus suggested, hoping Cormac would take the hint but he declined.

"No..no. I'll just stay here for a little while longer."

Dean nodded before he asked, wanting to know what the house elves were talking about in the kitchens. "So, what is this I hear about you and Colin talking late last night?"

Seamus sputtered from his tea with wide eyes and a comical grin. "W-Wait..what? You two were up together?! Alone?!"

Cormac held up his hands. "Hey now, it was nothing like that."

Dean smirked. "Oh? Then tell us. What was it like? One of the house elves saw you lead him into your room."

"Your room?!" Seamus exclaimed and the master ignored, further responding. "I saw Colin sneak out to the west wing. He noticed THAT door on the tour and he got curious. I followed him, he tried to open it but the wards shocked him. I made my presence known, he asked if that's where I kept the portraits and wondered what was wrong with others knowing how I used to look. So, I beckoned him to my room and explained why. Asked Colin if he'd leave it alone and he agreed. I also told him how I knew he was down there and he left. That's it."

Dean returned in understanding. "I see. Hm..I was wondering when he'd try to go exploring. He's certainly not the first."

"I'm just glad my parents installed the wards when I begged them to. Couldn't stand another spiteful comparison."

"Colin didn't seem too spiteful."

Cormac narrowed his eyes in thought. ''No, he didn't. He wasn't in the slightest from what I could feel. But...it doesn't matter. Even though Colin is far nicer than I anticipated, it's better that my pictures remain hidden. If you guys will excuse me, I'm heading to bed."

Watching Cormac's back fade from view, Seamus laid his head on Dean's chest. ''I guess Cormac does have a point with keepin' them locked up. If everyone knew the stipulation to reverse Cormac's curse, how would we know if their love is legitimate? If they saw Cormac's former face beforehand and knew that would be the outcome if they claimed to love him, that would be the only reason. Because of his looks, not what's inside."

"Too true. Well, you know when Luna cast that curse, I think she had that exception in mind, to prevent false love. As for real feelings, I don't believe we have to worry about Colin. You saw how he was staring at Cormac, even if only for a brief moment. Their eyes never left one another and how Colin was awkward in leaving us? Something's in the air, my bouncy shortcake and I think it's beginning to take form."

Seamus chirped impatiently, pecking Dean on his cheek. "I hope it takes form faster. I don't want anyone ruinin' what we've worked so hard on and I especially don't want Cormac to end up with a broken heart."

"Neither do I, so it's up to us to make sure that doesn't happen. So when there's an opportunity, we need to drag Colin here...get him in the habit of staying over, get the both of them alone more often and let nature do the rest."

"Ahh...I love it when we're plotting."

"Me too, babe..me too."

* * *

><p>Colin was relaxing away in his bed, allowing the thoughts to pass the forefront of his mind. These thoughts just happened to belong to an hour earlier, when he stared at Cormac and his smile. It was so calm and without reserve. Sure, it did make the lopsided half of Cormac's face scrunch and bulge a bit but a smile was a smile. Everybody was capable of one..unless there was an issue with their facial muscles. The blonde thought it looked rather nice on him. His outward sorrow faded for at least a little while and Colin found himself wanting to see it more often.<p>

_'You should smile more, Cormac. You're among friends and I won't make fun of you. I've already made that clear. You're my friend now too and I don't want to see you so unhappy. Merlin, I sound so cheesy and girly and that last part sounded a little on the romantic side. I should be careful, I don't want Cormac to think I'm coming onto to him...we've met only a short time ago. That would be wrong of me, wouldn't it? Yeah...yeah...it would be. Why am I thinking otherwise?'_ He had no idea why he questioned himself. ''I'm too tired to think about this. I need my rest." Colin spoke aloud before turning out the light.

Cormac however, was having trouble falling asleep. Currently, he was sitting next to the window, gazing at the moonlit sky and thinking of earlier. _'Why did Colin stare at me like he did? And..why couldn't I break away? Who am I kidding? Those eyes are mesmerizing...so clear, so piercing...it's like 'one look and you're done' and I was certainly done. Was he being sweet as he always is or...is there something else? There's just something in the way he talks to me and when he touched my shoulder.' _he rested his hand on it, feeling the heat re-emerge._ '...I can't help but think something's there, even if it's slight. Unfortunately, I cannot assume nor press forward. I might be getting the wrong impression and I don't want Colin believing I want him for more than friendship, no matter how positively wonderful that sounds right about now.'_

The rest of the week progressed smoothly and Colin was enjoying himself. He's familiarized himself with the halls of Cormac's manor, had a few rounds of laughter from being continuously entertained by Seamus and managed to get Cormac to further inch out of his shell. All in all, it was a great week. It was too bad he had to go home this Saturday afternoon. ''Aww, do you really have to go? Things were just gettin' good!" whined Seamus as Colin headed to the door with his trunk packed and shrunk.

''Yes, I do. You know Mum needs me back home to help. I'll be sure to come again, now that we have some time set aside in between."

''Good, 'cause I would've roughed you up if ya didn't.'' Seamus grinned as he playfully pinched Colin's hip. Dean honestly didn't mind that interaction since he thought it was cute.

Cormac approached the blonde before he opened the door. ''It really was nice for you to stay. I hope you had a good time over here."

"Truly I did. Don't worry." Colin smiled.

Shyly, Cormac asked. ''Um, when do you think you'll be able to stay that long again?"

"Well, maybe within a month...or maybe earlier, I'm not sure. If I learn sooner, I'll be sure to tell you. Ok, I must go now. See you all later." A chorus of byes and see ya's sounded behind him.

Cormac was the last to whisper as he stared after his friend. ''Bye, Colin.'' When Colin disappeared, Cormac sighed and ventured off to his room.

Dean nudged his Irish shortcake. ''I think someone's missing someone already."

"Adorable, isn't it?"

Arriving within minutes, Colin waltzed inside his door to see Dennis pulling away from Nigel's mouth. The elder Creevey smirked. "Am I interrupting something here?"

Dennis stuck his tongue out. ''It was about to be something until you came in...and besides, we were just bored since haven't been testing out charms."

"You two...not testing charms? Ok, the sky isn't falling and hell has yet to freeze over."

"Haha, funny. Anyway, Mum and Dad won't be back 'til late. They're at some soirée thing with his colleagues. How did your week-long sleepover go? Get laid?"

Colin replied as he took a seat. "Fine and no...there was no sex. Even if there was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Aw come on, Col! We're brothers, we're supposed to confide in one another about our illicit affairs. There's no way in hell we'd tell our folks! Just for thought, Nigel and I screwed every night this week and once in the broomcloset at school. We were almost caught too!" Leave it to Dennis and Nigel to have casual sex and christen the stone floor in an unsafe place.

Colin scrunched his face. ''Yeeaah, thanks for the image. I don't think I'll be able to get that out of my head...arsehole." Dennis and Nigel snickered at his expense.

Dennis pressed on. "So, what all did you do? I know you couldn't have laid around all week."

"Well, I got a tour of the manor, then..." Colin finished with his account while they listened intently and gave their input.

Nigel took his time to comment ''What's he like? Cormac McLaggen? I heard he was quite a tyrant."

Colin shook his head immediately. "Oh no, not at all. Cormac's actually nicer once you get to know him, although it's taking time. He hasn't been around other people except Dean and Seamus for three years. So, he doesn't trust many."

Dennis leaned over onto Nigel's lap. "I guess we can't blame the bloke. I've heard things about him in school and around town and they were not all that pleasant. It seems he used to be quite the looker and lost it all in one night for being stupid. Tough break."

"It's been very tough on him and I know he's repentant. There isn't much I can do regarding his appearance but being his friend is something I know that'll help him. Cormac doesn't need to be alone, not like he was. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room. You guys...do whatever it is your were doing." Colin replied softly, sounding a little more somber than he should have.

Nigel whispered to Dennis. ''I think something's going on between them, don't you?"

"That...or there will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep...there is a flicker of something, isn't there? :) Stay tuned for the next update!<strong>


	7. A Respectful Decline

**Hey there! Told you I would deliver these next two chapters! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven- A Respectful Decline<strong>

November faded into December. A month and a week had passed since Colin's first visit to Rosethorn Manor. During that time, he was carrying on as usual- Work, turn down Cedric/Avoiding Cedric, meet his regular gang while alternating visitation with Cormac, Dean and Seamus. He's noticed that Cedric has become more relentless in pursuing him, albeit subtly. The handsome douchebag has also been sucking up to his mother when he'd visit the bakery, complimenting her newest confections or doing that whole 'younger man flirting with an older woman to get into her good graces' routine.

Saoirse thought it was precious and Colin thought it was sickening. _'Man, you are so obvious. Mum, I really hope you're not buying into that bullshit.' _Colin hid his distaste as Cedric finished his business and met his mates outside.

''Sweetie, why don't you invite Cedric over for dinner? I'm sure he'd make an excellent guest."

''Mum, no...just...no.''

''Aw, he's such a dashin' young man. And he's definitely interested. Why not throw him a bone?''

_'Cause I don't want HIS in return.' _''I'm just not seeing it...that's all."

"You should think about it, darlin'. But, if he's truly not want you want then that's fine. There's plenty o' eligible men in Phoenixfeather. Merlin knows I've watched them check out my beautiful baby boy." She kissed his cheek and pinched it, embarrassing her eldest.

"Come on, Mum..not in public."

Saoirse laughed. "Fine, love. And Sammy's takin' over your shift durin' the next two weeks. He needs the hours."

Colin was stunned with the surprise. ''Wow, that's generous of you, Mum. That gives me the whole Christmas week off. Are you sure you can handle all the orders that'll be pouring in?"

''We're quite capable. If I could do it while raisin' two rowdy babies, then I'm sure I can do without your assistance. Now, you run off and bundle up...it's freezin' out there.'' Colin didn't need her to tell him twice. He ripped off his apron, unraveled his ponytail, threw on his thick outerwear and headed down the street.

_'As soon as I get home, I'll write my mates to tell them I have two weeks off...which I know I'll be spending some with Percy and the gang and then the rest at Rosethorn. I'll get it all sorted in between buying gifts. First, I'll order myself some hot cocoa.' _Colin entered the café not too far from the bakery, ordered his hot cocoa and took a seat nearest the window. Several sips into his cup, Dennis and Nigel join him unexpectedly. It was winter holiday so it was fine for them to be out this early in the afternoon. ''Hiya, bro. Need some company?"

''It's fine, I guess. Mum gave me two weeks off."

"You sure dodged a bludger from the holiday frenzy.''

''Tell me about it.''

"Speaking of bludgers.." Dennis tilted his head to the right, showing Cedric at a table towards the back. The brunette was surrounded by his quidditch buddies, talking while shooting Colin a wink and a wave.

''Oh, shit. I just saw him not even an hour ago. Goddamn it.''

''Wanna leave?"

"Please." Acting casual, the three boys exited the café.

Nigel fumbled with his scarf. ''Is Diggory stalking you or something? Or is this one of those 'right place, right time' deals?''

Colin shrugged, wrinkling his nose at the few flurries landing on his face. ''I'd like to say the first, but I believe it's the latter."

"Colin!" They stopped to see Cedric and six other blokes hurry over.

_'Really? Pack-like mentality?' _

The blonde tried not to appear annoyed. "Yes?"

"I forgot to mention earlier, I'm throwing a Yuletide party at my manor on Christmas Eve. Everyone who's anyone is going to be there...well..." he spared Dennis and Nigel a quick glance "...not everyone. Anyway, I was hoping you'd like to attend as my date."

Noticing that cheap shot on his brother, Colin retorted. "I dunno, I've already made plans in advance. I'll have to think about it."

Cedric lightly scoffed at his response, leaning closer into his space. "What is there to think about? This is my party we're talking about here. One of the most exclusive events in Phoenixfeather. All my friends and their friends are attending. You'll be surrounded by so many powerful and gorgeous people, including myself. We'll laugh, drink, dance the night away...and later...'' Cedric gently played with Colin's hair fluttering in the breeze. "..we can end the night properly upstairs and do it all again come Christmas morning. You see, love, there's no need for you to think at all, you'll have everything you need once you come to my party, especially me. It's a wonderful offer I'm sure you're wise enough not to turn down."

Colin just stared at Cedric, absolutely flabbergasted at this brazen attempt of 'winning his heart'. This man certainly had nerve, telling him not to think. "I think I'll have to respectfully decline."

Cedric's jaw dropped momentarily as did his friends'. "W-What?"

Colin returned. ''I said I decline. Like I stated before, I've made plans prior to your party and I'm not gonna disappoint those I've promised. You honestly can't expect me to break plans I've made long in advance because you want me to. So, I'm gonna go now. Have fun at your party and by the way, just because someone is blindingly beautiful, it doesn't necessarily mean they have depth.'' Dennis and Nigel smirked at the gaping fish look on Diggory's face as they left for home.

Once they entered their home, Colin was fuming. ''The nerve of that man! What is his deal telling me not to think?! I don't give a shit if there's gonna be a bunch of beautiful people and how dare he say I'll hop into bed with him! I'm not some fucking trophy to parade around! I'm not easy! I'll never fuck the likes of that arrogant arsehole!.." he continued growling as he stormed off to his room to write, leaving Dennis and Nigel in the den.

"Well, somebody's pissed."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Colin was meeting Percy and the others over at Flint's manor. Currently, they were sitting around and listening to the end of Colin's rant. Percy was the first to make his opinion known. ''Good for you, Colin. You made a respectable judgment call. I swear, Diggory is absolutely relentless when it comes to you.''<p>

Marcus snorted. ''He just doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer. If you'd like, my mates and I would be happy to assist."

Colin shook his head, moving hair behind his ear. ''No, as much as I'd like that, I'd rather you and your pals avoid criminal charges."

Justin interjected thoughtfully. "My dad could be their solicitor. He'll attribute Cedric's behavior to stalking and harassment and they'll get off easily."

Ernie twittered with a sly smile. ''He's got a point, you know."

"I'm sure he does, but we don't need unnecessary attention."

Susan smiled. ''So, Seamus tells me your visit up there went swimmingly. You staying there longer this time? You do have two weeks off."

Colin grinned, a little too much to be considered slightly happy. ''Yup. I'm heading over there tonight. In between hanging around and being entertained by our favorite Irishman, I'll also be shopping for your Christmas presents."

Percy pursed his lips a tad. ''Now you don't have to get us anything."

Theodore scoffed. "The hell he doesn't! I already have his at home. You better get me a little something or I'll sit on you. And you won't like it.''

Colin raised his hands, placating a teasing Theo. "Don't worry, mate. You're at the top of my list."

"As I should be."

* * *

><p>That night, Colin returned with packed trunks, ready to spend two weeks this time at Rosethorn Manor. Surprisingly, Cormac was the one to welcome him inside.<p>

''Wow, what a surprise. You're at the door...nice to see you again." Colin smiled as Cormac shut and locked the doors behind him.

"The feeling is mutual. Dinner's ready. Eat up then we'll talk."

After dinner, the boys were meeting up in Cormac's room for a change of pace, curling up on the furniture with a mug of hot cocoa in hand.

"What's been happening in your neck o' the woods?" Seamus queried, dropping ten marshmallows into the steaming liquid.

Colin sighed. ''Same shit, really. Work and hanging with all my mates. Wednesday however, man...that was an annoying day."

Dean raised a curious eyebrow "Oh? How so?"

The blonde responded. "Well, for a while, there's this guy that's been constantly flirting with me at the bakery...trying to get me to date him. I turn him down at each and every turn. That day however, he had the gall to invite me as his date to this Yuletide party he's throwing."

"Ok? I get the irritating flirty behavior part, but what's so bad about a simple invite?"

"Oh no, it wasn't simple. He basically said that I don't even need to think about whether or not to attend, that I should automatically come. Also, he said that it's the social event of the season, everyone's coming, that we'll have fun and end the night fucking in his bed. This is the kicker- 'You see, love...there's no need for you to think at all, you'll have everything you need once you come to my party, especially me. It's a wonderful offer I'm sure you're wise enough not to turn down.' That's where I drew the line. I turned Cedric down flat. I have no idea where the fuck he got the notion that I would surrender and agree to date him. I'm not one of his bloody sheep and I'm not a fucking trophy wife. I can't stand him."

Three sets of eyes hardened instantly at the mention of that name. Cormac rose from his silence. ''Did you say Cedric? Cedric Diggory?"

Colin nodded slowly. "Yeah."

A ferocious scowl contorted Cormac's face as he glared into his mug. "I...take it you don't like him. If it makes you feel any better, I won't say his name anymore."

"Colin, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Seamus asked in concern.

''Because I didn't think it was worth bringing up at the time. I mean, I don't like the bastard myself and I didn't want to mess up our fun even thinking about him. I figured if I turned him down long enough, he'd look for someone who's willing. But apparently three years of it isn't working...fuck me, right?"

Dean rubbed his head in shock. "Three years? Merlin, I have never known that bloke to concern himself over any conquest for that period of time. It was usually one bloke or girl a week or two. He's got quite a record.''

"Multiply that for as long as he's been sexually active and you've got too many to count...not includin' repeats." Seamus pointed out.

Colin frowned "I don't understand. Why doesn't he just give up? I'm not interested."

"Have you bothered to really look at yourself?" Cormac grumbled, gazing at Colin with glinting amethysts.

"Is...is that all? He sought me only for my looks? What kind of shallow, conceited..." he stopped, remembering that's exactly how Cormac used to be. Taking a deep breath, Colin decided to change the topic. "Could we please talk about something else?"

Midnight struck the clock in Cormac's room. Dean and Seamus hurried off to bed. Colin was getting ready to leave as well until Cormac stopped him. ''Colin, stay. We need to talk."

Wondering what was so urgent, he obeyed and sat next to him on the foot of his humongous bed. "What's up, Cor?"

"It's about earlier."

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If I did at all..I-"

"It's not that." Cormac responded softly. "I need to tell you more about Cedric. You see, other than Dean and Seamus, he was one of my many former comrades I flitted around town with, chasing women and blokes, planning conquests, taunting others, you name it. He and I were the most sought-after guys in the village. Of course, I was number one...he was second. Although he seemed like a sweet and charming bloke, he absolutely hated competition and guess whom he hated always coming in second to?"

"You."

"Exactly. I always got the prized people and he got my sloppy seconds right after I was through with them. I was always the first to know about exclusive parties, be introduced to important individuals, be announced of my arrival at galas, everything. I knew that boy was envious of me and I reveled in it. I had everything and everyone before he did and it tore him up to know that he couldn't touch me. I would beat him every time. And that's how it was for years...all until that night. Cedric was eighteen at the time and was amongst the group I had with me on the outside patio. When Luna, the witch, cursed me...I knew I was done. Cedric knew I was done. I will never forget the slight smirk I saw on his face when I fled the ballroom. To him, he finally won."

Colin finished for him. "After your reign ended, he claimed the throne and took over as 'The Most Gorgeous Man in the village.' ''

Morosely, Cormac answered. "In those words, yes. After I tried to venture out in public, he was one of the various faces that tormented me about my appearance. To this day, I still wonder why he wasn't cursed right along with me...that way, I wouldn't have had to suffer alone."

Colin hesitantly put a hand on his friend's upper back, rubbing it gently. "Maybe Luna chose you for a reason. What that reason is, I've no clue. But that's all in the past...you still have your family and friends that love and care for you. That's really all you need. You don't need a thousand people with their heads up your arse, not really giving a damn about what you say or how you feel. It's better not to be surrounded by the adoring masses. This way, you know who your real friends are."

Cormac glanced up at him underneath his dark eyelashes. "You think so?"

"I know so. Mate, even though you've only known me for over a month, I'm not one to steer a person wrong."

Cormac inwardly reveled in the warmth of Colin's hand rubbing his back, responding. "I don't say this too often to anyone, but thank you. That does make me feel better."

"Anytime. Ok, I have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow. I may not be back in time for lunch, just a heads up."

"I know, Col. Dean filled me in earlier. Apparently, he and Seamus are shopping with you tomorrow but separately."

Colin snorted. ''Well, alrighty then. Get some rest."

Cormac watched as he left the room, feeling cold yet again.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I'll see you guys in a while." Colin waved as he parted from the duo, pulling out his list. ''Theo's number one, then Susan, Neville, Percy..'' After skimming the list, he meandered all around Phoenixfeather and purchased the gifts he promised for his mates, brother, parents and Nigel. He managed to pick up Seamus and Dean a little something too- a book on 21st-century Wizarding contemporary artists and a dessert cookbook along with a box of assorted chocolates from his mum's bakery. Seamus needed to learn how to make desserts someday...Colin's mother wasn't immortal. Colin was now inside a quaint store, owned and ran by a strange woman named Sybil Trelawney.<p>

The frizzy-haired, lavender-robed woman who tended to wear too much jewelry was sifting through boxes and muttering to herself as the blonde strolled along the aisles, searching for something suitable...something that Cormac would like.

_'Wish I knew what sort of gifts he was into. He didn't give me much information. I can assume it can be a trinket of delicate beauty, or useful like a scarf...wait...he's loaded so any piece of an ensemble would be out of the question. I hope he isn't too picky..' _

After an hour, Colin felt as if it was hopeless in trying to find Cormac a gift. Nothing seemed to fit until he headed over towards the jewelry case. Sky blues settled on a silver chain connected to a two-inch point of polished amethyst, wrapped in interlacing vines of silver wire. The violet tone instantly reminded the blonde of Cormac's piercing eyes, how deep and powerful they were...as if one gaze could strike the very depths of a person's soul. Violet was also a rare eye color in the magical world, no one knew what caused the mutation or if it definitely made the bearer possess an unknown magical strength. All history knew was that whomever had that eye color could perform feats that were nearly impossible and this made that iris shade special. Colin didn't know whether or not if Cormac could but he did know his friend was special and this gift was well-suited.

"Excuse me?"

Sybil turned around. "Yes, dear?"

"I'd like to purchase this pendant."

"Ahh, the amethyst. A stone of healing and strengthening psychic energies. Very good for the third eye. Strange, it's been here for years and it had yet to be bought. It must have been waiting for you." Trelawney explained as she wrapped the pendant box, presenting it to Colin.

"Maybe. It's a present for a friend. Well, thank you and merry Christmas."

She watched as he left her store in a hurry. _'A very special friend is more like it.'_

Dean and Seamus were waiting next to the village fountain as Colin came back with two arms full of gifts. "Ready to head back?"

"As ever."

Seamus chirped. "What're we waitin' for?! Christmas is in four days! Let's get wrappin'!"

The three men apparated back to Rosethorn Manor to get started.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Colin for making the right decision! :) How will his Christmas with Cormac go? You'll find out in chapter 8! ;)<strong>


	8. Christmas Kisses

**Hey! Hey! Hey! Chapter 8! Let's just say I believe you're gonna enjoy this one! XD (The title is self-explanatory.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight-Christmas Kisses<strong>

_Rosethorn Manor, Christmas Eve Night..._

"And that's it! All the decorations are up!" Dean exclaimed as he levitated the star onto the very top of the huge evergreen tree in the parlor.

"It's beautiful, another masterpiece." Seamus kissed the dark-skinned man in appreciation.

Colin appraised the tree with bright eyes. "It's lovely, mate. Don't you think so, Cormac?"

He peered up from his book. "Of course it is. Dean never does anything half-arsed."

"Holy shit!" Seamus cried out of all a sudden, startling everyone.

''What is it? You nearly gave me a fright." Dean replied, holding a hand over his chest.

"Mistletoe! You forgot the bloody mistletoe! Not to worry, I've got some stashed away for the occasion.." The Irishman hightailed it out of there, despite Dean's protests.

''Do we really need a sprig of that plant hanging about?" Colin asked Cormac.

"Nope, but it's one of Finnigan's holiday kinks...if we can call it that. Just let him have his way."

Colin shrugged in silence as Seamus returned with a boxful and started hanging them about...with Cormac moving every time Finnigan deliberately placed one near him.

"Aw, come on! A kiss ain't gonna hurt ya!'' Seamus snickered as his best mate grumbled, threatening to give him a 'kiss' or two if he doesn't quit it. Colin and Dean shook their heads in mirth as the night's festivities went on.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Day...<em>

"Up! Get up, you lazy bastards! It's Christmas! Time for presents!" Seamus crowed, banging on both Colin and Cormac's doors before running off, shaking them from slumber._ '_

_I swear, I'm going to fucking murder Finnigan someday soon.' _Cormac mentally growled as he lumbered out after freshening up.

Colin rinsed his mouth of toothpaste and combed his hair, gazing through the doorway at the gifts on his table. _'I hope Cormac likes what I have for him.' _Gingerly grabbing the parcels, Colin joined his mates in the parlor. Dean and Seamus were already opening gifts from each other and Cormac. ''Merry Christmas, guys. I hope I didn't fare too badly with my choices." Colin smiled as he handed a gift first to Seamus, then Dean and finally, Cormac.

He appeared surprised when Colin handed him a square black box the size of his palm. "Go on, open it. I didn't know what to get you, so I just went with my gut."

Cormac opened the box and gazed upon the gift inside. Carefully, he removed the silver-chained amethyst pendant and held it in his fingertips, watching the violet stone glint in the light. The necklace was simple, yet beautiful and exquisite all on its own. Out of his collection, Cormac didn't have a single piece that looked like this. It would be sure to stand out. In all honesty, it was a very lovely gift.

"It's..it's beautiful, Colin. I didn't expect you to get me anything."

"I wanted to. It wouldn't be fair of me to get something for them and nothing for you. May I?"

Cormac nodded, allowing Colin to clasp the pendant around his neck. Dean whistled in admiration. ''Looks good on you, mate. Brings out your eyes.'' _'Also why I bought it.' _Colin smiled, shutting the gift box as Cormac continued fingering the gemstone.

"Hey, didn't you get Colin a gift too?''

"Oh yeah..he did." Seamus grinned, handing him a tiny box wrapped in gold paper, topped with a red bow. Colin took the box, curiously glancing at the young master before removing the paper and lifting the lid.

''Oh, Cormac." he gaped at the golden signet ring, set with a shining moonstone in the middle and a Celtic knot as its band.

"Wow, this is gorgeous! I don't even own a signet ring.''

"You do now! You have one just like us, gold but of a different birthstone. You're officially the fourth to make our quartet!" Seamus pointed out, gesturing to his and Dean's rings. Colin wasted no time in embracing Cormac, stunning the disfigured male and making him blush furiously. He hasn't been hugged by anyone other than his parents and friends...when he'd even let them give him a hug.

"Thank you for such a thoughtful gift." he whispered softly in his ear just before pulling away.

"You're welcome." While Colin admired the new ring upon his right middle finger, Babble the house elf 'popped' in. ''Master Cormac, breakfast is ready. Your parents is coming after breakfast, so is Master Dean and Seamus's."

"Oh yeah...that's right." Cormac muttered aloud as if he'd forgotten that small detail...which he did, quite frankly. Today was the day they'd meet Colin and that made a sudden nervous wave wash over him. Would they be suspicious of Colin? How much would they question him? Would they like him? He couldn't put it past his folks to worry. They've tried so much before to get their son out of the dumps, but each attempt resulted in utter failure. Eventually, they grew distrustful of anyone who came near their son...if and when they would. So, he hoped they wouldn't scare him away with their own cold attitude.

"Yum, I'm starved! And sorry, Shay. This means no Christmas morning sex." Dean sympathetically smiled as he led a pouting Seamus to the dining room.

"Looks like you're uh, about to meet the parents in about an hour." Cormac gulped in between his sentence.

''I'm sure it'll go pleasantly, or at least I hope it will."

Once breakfast concluded, six pairs of feet shuffled from the hearth of the main fireplace on the first floor. ''Cormac! Boys! We're here and Merry Christmas!" a tall, fit blonde man with Cormac's eyes announced as he and his guests entered the hallway.

''Ma! Dad!" Seamus sped over and first embraced a grinning brunette male of average height. Dean calmly approached his parents with a smile and hugged them tightly.

"Come here, sweetie." Felicity McLaggen wrapped her arms around Cormac's malformed torso, burying her head into his shoulder. "Oh, how I've missed you. How have you been? Are you eating regularly?"

He rolled his eyes, sighing. "I'm fine, Mum. Yes, I have been eating...no need to worry about that."

"Good, because I would have moved back in if you haven't. You know I don't want a repeat of the first time."

"Don't remind me, please." Riordan McLaggen was listening intently to his wife and son's banter until he caught a glimpse of another male with long light blonde hair peeking cautiously from behind the door. "Who are you?" his deeply-voiced abrupt question silenced the chatter. The guests faced Colin.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Mum, Dad..." Cormac strode over, beckoning him inside. ''...this is Colin Creevey. He's my friend."

Riordan slowly nodded, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "Uh huh."

Andrew Thomas, Dean's father, cleared the awkward air. "How about we head up to the parlor and get better acquainted?"

"That sounds like a marvelous idea, shall we?" Cathair Finnigan helped escort their wives, Cormac and Colin out. Dean and Seamus followed suit, but turned around to Riordan and Felicity. Their glares never left their faces.

"Would you two mind telling us how long that boy has been here?"

Dean answered. "Yes, sir. You see, Colin's been coming around for a little over a month and he's getting along with Cormac quite well...and.."

"And we're sensin' growin' affection between them." Seamus interjected, trying to get the point across.

Felicity brightened at his retort but that faded just as quickly. "Please, please don't get our hopes up."

"How are you both so certain? That boy could only be associating with our son because of what he looked like before. You two still have photos of him underneath your beds, don't you think I don't know about them!" hissed Riordan, jumping to Cormac's defense.

"Lord McLaggen, please! I assure you, Colin doesn't know we have some and he still is unaware of how he used to look. There is something there, I saw it in his eyes. Cormac looked at him the same way." Dean replied quickly.

Riordan was shocked to say the least. "What? Cormac is actually showing genuine interest in Colin?"

"Yes, though he doesn't appear too sure of it. We think he's still debating over whether or not if he should allow himself to feel for him. We also believe he's unsure if Colin would give him a chance if he chose to pursue him. Cormac won't admit it, but we see it."

Seamus piped eagerly. "Aye. Colin and Cormac are a perfect match, you'll see. That's why we're tryin' to get them together. Colin is also unknowin' of the stipulation to end Cormac's curse, so that's why we state that his emergin' feelings are real, and before you ask, no...Cormac didn't tell him about it either. I doubt he even thought of it. So, we graciously ask that you two don't bring it up. They, uh...don't know we're hookin' them up and have been all this time."

Riordan uncharacteristically let out a loud snort. "Leave it to you two to play matchmaker. Fine, Felicity and I will allow your little ruse. Do not disappoint us by rushing them, so many relationships have crumbled because of that and I would hate to see my son in tears. If he cries because you royally fucked up, I will make sure YOU cry. Now parlor, gentlemen?" Riordan smiled casually as he ended their conversation. Dean and Seamus gulped, slightly loosening their collars as they followed close behind.

They arrived to see Colin chatting freely with the other parents. Riordan observed as Cormac was staring holes into the back of his head. His eyes held a true softness as he sat there silently. _'Ah, so there may be truth to Cormac having affections for him after all.' _"Sorry for the delay, everyone. I hope we weren't being too rude."

Colin smiled, offering the seat next to him. ''Not at all, Mr. McLaggen."

Riordan vigorously shook Colin's hand. "I apologize for earlier, Colin. My wife and I aren't accustomed to seeing anyone else here besides Dean and Seamus."

"It's fine, sir, and quite understandable."

* * *

><p>After a Christmas lunch and more gift-opening, their guests vacated the manor. To note as well, Cormac's folks thought of Colin as a polite and engaging young man, but they still kept their suspicions like any protective parents would. Colin left temporarily to visit his family and friends for a few hours. He came back around ten o'clock that night.<p>

Waltzing into the parlor, he noticed Dean and Seamus were absent. So was Cormac. Returning to his room, Colin showered and pulled on his pajamas. Noticing there was still a strange silence, he knocked on Cormac's door.

"Welcome back. How was the visit?"

Colin went in and sat with Cormac on the bed. ''Splendid. Other than the thoughtful gifts, Mum made a spectacular dinner for all of us and it was devoured. Half of my family was visiting from Ireland, so it was a full house. Dennis and Nigel made their own Yuletide red and green flame display and it went smoothly for once. Dad didn't have to patch anyone up."

Cormac chuckled at the thought. ''That's wonderful. Can't imagine anyone who'd fancy an injury on a joyful day. Your mates enjoy their gifts?"

"Surely! They were quite pleased with my choices and I put what I got from them in my room back home. It was a great Christmas. Did I miss much?"

"Nope. The shag-a-lot boys are in Dean's room...shagging. They've been in there for over an hour."

Colin laughed. "So that's why I came back to absolute silence. Hm, I've been wondering something, what is it with Seamus plastering mistletoe everywhere you went in the parlor?"

"I think he was trying to get you and me to kiss."

"Oh? Is that so?" A faint blush settled on Colin's cheeks.

Cormac twiddled his thumbs, shrugging. "I guess so, maybe."

"A kiss...between us...kinda sounds weird, huh?" Colin said with a nervous twinge.

"Yeah, it kinda does." he replied softly, sounding a tad solemn. _'Not really. That's something from you that would make my entire year. If only by a stroke of luck, I'd love it if you were to kiss me.' _

Scratching his head at the awkward silence, Colin peered upwards to the inside edge of Cormac's canopy top. A flourish of green light emerged, forming into a small plant cutting. The evergreen foliage and berries were unmistakable, it was mistletoe.

"Uh, Cormac?"

"Hm?"

Colin pointed to the plant that mysteriously appeared over them. The young master moved his mouth, trying to form a question. He looked to his friend for a response. "I..I dunno how that got there. It wasn't here a second ago. Did Seamus misplace one?"

Shaking his head, he answered while staring at the sprig. "No, 'misplace' isn't the word. 'Planted' is more appropriate. What am I going to do with that leprechaun?"

Colin smiled softly. "Well, you don't have to do anything. Perhaps Seamus thought this was all in good fun, to try and spread a little cheer. We can't be mad at him for that."

"I guess you're right."

"Cor, how about uh...if you're up for it...how about we humor our little troublemaker with a kiss?"

Cormac's violet eyes widened comically. "Uh, a kiss? Do you really want to? Why would you? I.." he couldn't finish.

"Cormac.." Colin sensed his apprehension and wanted to calm him. "...If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have suggested it. There's nothing to worry over, it's just a kiss. I know you've given many of them. I surely haven't."

"You've never been kissed?"

"Now I didn't say that. I have been kissed, but...my first one wasn't as great I wanted it to be." he frowned towards the end of that statement.

Cormac tilted his head. "How so?"

"I'll tell you some other time. Well, how about that kiss?"

"Ok.."

Colin slid closer, their knees were now touching. Cormac moved hair behind the blonde's ear and took a deep breath. He's never been nervous when he was about to lock lips with someone, but that was totally different now that Colin was involved. _'You can do this, McLaggen. You've kissed hundreds of times...you haven't forgotten. Here goes nothing, just be gentle.' _Taking Colin's chin between his thumb and forefinger, Cormac leaned in and caressed those lips with his own. Sparks flew between the both of them and warmth surged through their bodies. Neither had ever experienced a kiss of this magnitude before tonight. Cormac certainly hadn't, even with his vast amount of practice. Once their mouths separated, they were staring directly at one another, unmoving and silent.

Colin gulped. _'My god, that kiss...now that's what I wish I had. So perfect.' _

Cormac mused as he gazed longingly at him. _'Oh, Merlin, never had I ever felt a kiss so intense as that. Is this how one with the perfect person is supposed to feel? If so, it feels pretty damn good. Will we do it again?' _

"Cormac.." Eyes half-lidded, Colin cradled his face and stroked his cheeks. "Kiss me again." Cormac wasted no time in reclaiming those pouty lips. The blondes wrapped their arms around each other, deepening that well-deserved, and to few..a heavily-awaited snog.

Breaking away for a second time, Cormac rested his forehead against Colin's, holding his hands. The mistletoe above vanished this time around unbeknownst to them.

Colin grinned. "You're an amazing kisser."

"Guess I...never lost my touch, huh?" he sheepishly returned.

''You sure didn't." Gazing at the clock, the time read 11:15 pm. It's been a long day and Colin felt exhausted. "I think it's time for me to go to bed. Completely knackered."

Cormac nodded, slowly letting go of his hands. "Yeah, me too. I'll see you in the morning?"

"You will. Goodnight.." They shared a quick embrace before he returned to his room. Colin practically floated towards his bed and laid down. The stunt Seamus pulled proved to cause a little more than expected. They kissed not once but twice...each setting him on fire. His lips were still warm and tingling. Colin touched them and grinned._ 'Yep, this was a great Christmas.' _

Crawling underneath his covers, Cormac smiled to himself, muttering. ''Thanks for the mistletoe, Finnigan."

In Dean's room, a mischievous Irishman was peering through a small enchanted device beside his sleeping boyfriend. ''You're welcome, mate.''

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

"...And then they kissed for the second time! This one lasted for much longer."

"No way! Yes! Finally! Now we're getting somewhere!" Dean yelped joyfully once Seamus relayed the news that early afternoon.

"See? I knew my barrage of mistletoe would prove to be quite the distraction. Especially when I kept that enchanted one in my pocket." Seamus winked, placing said mistletoe back into its box.

Dean playfully nipped him along his lips. "I love it when you're devious. Now, our future lovebirds are one step closer."

"All because o' me." Dean allowed Seamus to revel in this victory as he sashayed like a triumphant peacock down the hall.

Cormac was leaning against the barrier of his magically-snow and ice-guarded balcony, gazing out across the blanketed landscape. Christmas night replayed over and over, like a sweet melody of a songbird that refused to quit chirping. The way Colin looked into his eyes, how he touched his face...how they wrapped their arms around one another...how they kissed...it was better than what he ever believed would happen. Even if for a brief moment, Colin made him feel like he was on top of the world. All the things he says, how he reassures and comforts him...that blonde honestly had no idea how he affected Cormac. If someone were to say this to his arrogant self, he would have laughed in their face. Now he understands why Dean and Seamus are together...how it feels to simply be near the one who completes you...or the one who can.

_'I want to try, Colin. I never thought I would be able to hold someone or kiss anyone again. Not until you came along. Last night made everything clear and I want to ask you out. The question is...do you want to be with me?'_

Lounging on a couch in the library, Colin was finding it harder to concentrate on the book he was reading. With every mention of the handsome prince, Cormac came to mind. 'Handsome' was a bit exaggerating but it explained the idea. Closing his novel, Colin softly sighed and pulled the flannel blanket over himself. He woke up this morning thinking all about that kiss..er...those kisses. He also thought about how soft Cormac's skin was, despite the grayish-white tone and very slight clammy feeling. The young master was a bit nervous so that may have been the cause of it. Colin closed his eyes, silently reminiscing over the gentleness of Cormac's hands...the relaxing warmth of his body...the petal-like softness of his lips. Everything.

Every last gesture Cormac made sparked a loving light within him...not that such a thing never existed before...it just hadn't ignited one serious enough for Colin to pursue anyone. He's witnessed his mates and their boyfriends/girlfriends all happy together...always having someone to talk to and confide in...or just keep each other company. Even Dennis and Nigel were an example...albeit not a very good one since they're technically not a couple...but they still showed affection nonetheless. He figured why can't he have that too?

_'Yeah, why can't I have that? It would be nice if I had someone to spend time with on an intimate level for a change. And Cormac...he's so very sweet and he does have a good heart. Now that I've gotten to chip away at his tough shell, I see much more behind his fearsome mask. He may not be a beauty to society's standards but he is deserving of love and companionship like everyone else. I really have grown to like Cormac and we have proved that we can both be friends. I think we can become more, though. Besides, I always find myself thinking of him and how wonderful he is to me. His warmth, the protective air about him...I just want to be around it. He makes me feel good...and..and...fuck it. It's settled. Cormac, I want to ask you out. I just hope you say ''yes''.' _

With an adamant nod, Colin made the decision to rise from the couch and find him.

* * *

><p>"Cormac? Cormac? Where are you?" Colin asked aloud, searching corridor by corridor.<p>

"He's out on the balcony, mate. What's the emergency?" Dean queried as he and Seamus approached him, having followed the sound of his voice.

"Oh..oh nothing. There's no emergency, I just need to ask him something." Colin replied hastily, leaving in that specific direction.

"Gee, whatever could that be?" they shared a smirk as they crept silently after him. Taking the decision to find Colin, Cormac turned around to see his crush ambling towards him. "Colin? I was just coming to look for you."

"Really? I was doing the same. Heh, small world."

"Indeed. So, what were you needing to tell me?"

Colin gazed at the ground quickly then to Cormac. ''Uh, you go first."

Cormac slightly grinned, scrunching up the lopsided portion of his face. "Ok, Colin, I've been thinking. I've been thinking about us...our friendship as of late and...shit, how else can I say this without rambling?" Colin patiently remained silent as he continued "...I like you, a lot...and...and I was hoping you would go out with me. I know I'm not much to look at, but, you think maybe we could give it a shot if you're interested?" _'Please be interested.' _

Colin answered him, widely grinning "I'd love to. It's funny, I was going to ask you the same thing and in my head, it sounded pretty much how you did."

Cormac brightened tremendously, all while subconsciously trying to calm his facial features out of instinct. "Really?"

Colin nodded as he walked over and wrapped his arms around him. "Really."

"Thank you, Colin. You don't know how much this means to me..and I-"

"Cormac?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Cormac obeyed and pressed his lips against Colin's for third time. Apparently, the 'third time' was the charm. After releasing himself from Cormac's mouth, Colin shivered. "It's bitter out here, care to join me next to the fireplace?"

"I'd be more than happy to. First, let's give Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum the good news."

Behind the French doors poked out Dean and Seamus. "I think we already see it. Congrats, you two."

Seamus joyfully bounced over. "Yeah! I'm so happy for the both o' ya! I told ya you just had to have hope and you didn't believe me...I proved you wrong! Ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Cormac rolled his eyes, looping a muscular arm through Colin's. "Yeah, yeah...you were right. You can celebrate out here while I cuddle with this beauty in there. Excuse us."

Dean stepped aside as they meandered to the parlor. ''Score us: One, Cedric: Nada."

Seamus fist-bumped his boyfriend. "You know it."

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you are like ''Finally! It's about damn time they kissed!'' What you think? Reviews are nice but not mandatory. :)<strong>


	9. A Small Step Outside

**Hello! Sorry I'm late on the update...this is going to be one of several. I've been busy alongside brainstorming, having some writer's block and having to redo some things. Please don't kill me! This is longer so I hope that'll appease you for the time being.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine-A Small Step Outside<strong>

_Later that day at a pub in Phoenixfeather..._

"I don't understand it! How could he? How? I just...I just don't see it! This has never happened to me, I mean EVER!" Cedric announced, pacing back and forth in the VIP lounge, much to the annoyance of the bartender who merely rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, is he still going on about it?" Roger groaned, setting down his pint.

"It seems so." Oliver shrugged, smoothing his blazer nonchalantly as their friend continued his tirade.

"Honestly! How is it that Colin turned me down?!"

"Oh god, come on...give it a rest already! So what if one bloke turned you down? You have an entire village to choose from and beyond that!"

Cedric snapped "Shut it, Davies! It doesn't matter if I so happen to have hundreds of others, the point is that I have never been turned down for a date, especially to my own fucking party. How could Colin possibly deny me? I am the most desirable man here! I've got it all -the looks, charm, wealth, notoriety...everything. What more could he possibly want?"

Blaise reclined further into his seat like a cat, drawling. "I'm probably taking a stab in the dark here, but maybe what you _have_ isn't necessarily what _he_ wants."

Cedric turned to face the dark-skinned lad, raising a quizzical eyebrow. ''Oh? And pray tell, what would make you the expert on what he desires?"

"It's simple, really. Colin sounds like one of those fairytale blokes who believes that what's inside truly matters more than beauty or material possessions. From the looks of it, that's probably why he has yet to give you the time of day since you flaunt practically everything." He had Cedric there, he did do that more often than a glittering neon-blue peacock. "It's either that or...he plainly just doesn't like you."

Draco snorted at his best mate's blasé retort. "Way to be reassuring, Zabini."

"Hey, he wanted my explanation and he got it."

Cedric shook his head in amusement. "Feh, please. That whole 'It's what's on the inside that counts' bullshit is something only ugly people say. Colin's nowhere near ugly so I do not understand why he spits out that garbage. If it's his parents' doing, then I cannot blame him for that idea. I don't need to adjust my attitude, I just have to try harder. They all wear down eventually, so will he. I guarantee sometime within the new year, you will see Colin on my arm...or in my lap.'' Cedric finished smugly, signaling to the bartender for another martini.

* * *

><p><em>New Year's Eve NightNew Year's Day..._

"Three...two...one... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Four males exclaimed at the stroke of midnight, toasting their champagne glasses with a loud 'clink'.

"May the new year bring us all good health, good fortune, and probably new sweets!" Seamus declared with an anticipating grin.

Colin smiled. "I knew you'd say something about that. And yes, my mum is devising a few new recipes. It's no longer a rumor."

"Oooh really?! Really?! Really?! Really?!" Seamus found himself bouncing in excitement and Colin got a clear picture of Diarmuid hopping about in a frenzy.

"Oh no..no no no no no no no..." Dean groaned, burying his face into his hands. Now there was more sugar than necessary soon to be added to the Irishman's diet. Turning to Cormac, Colin laid his head upon the disfigured man's shoulder.

"So, what are you hoping to look forward to?"

Cormac responded with a shrug. "To be honest, I haven't thought that far ahead. I was too caught up in my own misery and only took it day by day."

"Well, we can take one a day at a time together. This is a new year for the both of us." Colin finished with a kiss.

"Hey, the fireworks are starting." Dean commented, leading Seamus to the enchanted window in Cormac's room. The thunders of exploding black powder rang throughout the village, showering the sky with various hues of red, green, yellow, purple...any color one could think of.

"Wow...I wonder what they look like up close." Colin asked aloud.

Cormac got an idea. "Like this..." Tapping the pane, he zoned in on the spectacular scene, cutting any buildings or trees from view and sharpening the picture.

"You have an enchanted window?"

Cormac smiled. "Yep. It's how I could keep an eye on the outside world...since I can't leave."

Colin noted the slight anguish in Cormac's tone._ 'Maybe I can do something about that. We haven't ventured outside in the garden since my tour. As for the house, I'd love for him to meet my parents one day...I dunno how I'm going to convince him, though. I know he's frightened of being seen, given how he was tormented. He's my boyfriend now and I want him to be comfortable. I also want to protect him too...perhaps if I build up to the idea, maybe with a few spells, Cormac wouldn't mind. I have time to work on that. Right now, I'll just keep visiting him.'_

* * *

><p>"...And that's twelve batches of cookies, three of nougat chunks and one set of pumpkin pies.'' Colin checked off the last of the front inventory with a quick flourish of the pencil.<p>

Once his two-week vacation was up, he had to return to the bakery. Placing the inventory folder back underneath the register, Colin caught another glimpse of the signet ring on his finger. The blonde honestly loved how it shined in the sunlight or any light he was under. He smiled, bringing his hand closer to his face, tilting it left and right. At first, he thought it was a wonderful token of friendship, which was kinda hard to explain right away when he showed up at home for Christmas dinner. His mother playfully poked him, saying 'Ahh..is that why you don't pay Cedric any attention? You've got yourself a man in secret, don'cha?' and he replied 'N-No, it's only a present...they all have one, except the stones are different. I'm not dating anyone, I swear.'

It was still hard to ignore a knowing glance his father sent him and smirks from Dennis and Nigel. Actually, it was easier to ignore those two. Anyway, when he learned Cormac cared so much for him, Colin figured the personal gift held more of a romantic intonation...he didn't ask but was sure it was the intent, even if it was partial.

_'I wonder what I could get you for your birthday. May is four months away and one birthstone for it is the emerald. Perhaps if I start saving up more...-' _The door opened and a customer ambled in. With natural reflex, his hand dove into his right pocket. Thank Merlin he did because the occupant was Cedric Diggory.

"Afternoon, love."

"How may I be of assistance?"

Cedric replied, tapping on his chin cutely. ''I'd like a dozen mini banana crème cakes, please."

"Uh, sure." Colin turned and started collecting his order. Feeling the burn of those slate-gray eyes upon his backside, he decided to strike up conversation...anything to distract him. "So, how was the Christmas party? A huge turnout?"

Smoothly, Cedric answered. "Of course. It is with every soirée I decide to throw. It could have been better if you were there, though."

"Well, like I said before...I had plans."

"Indeed you did." Diggory's eyes caught a glint of something gold on Colin's right middle finger. He squinted, leaning closer as Colin continued talking and making the order. _'You have got to be fucking kidding me.' _He knew the style of that signet ring anywhere. Every last man at Rosethorn Manor wore one and from when he last saw, Cormac still wore his...the emerald. Anger started bubbling within the handsome brunette but he remained calm as Colin returned, extending the box.

"Here you are, that'll be one galleon and five sickles."

Cedric donned his saucy smile. ''There you go. See you around, darling."

Colin watched as he left, a strange feeling settled in. _'Cedric's demeanor seemed a tad strained. That smile was forced. Maybe he's still pissed I turned him down in front of all his buddies? Well, too damn bad. He needs to know he can't always get what he wants...he certainly isn't getting me.' _

Down the road, Cedric was fuming._ 'I don't believe this! My angel is really flocking around with them! With Thomas...Finnigan...with M-McLaggen! McLaggen!' _He had to fight a ferocious growl threatening to spill. _'I know that ring came from him, he's the only one who has them specially constructed! I thought that creature would stay locked away where he belongs but no! He had to ensnare Colin. How the fuck on Merlin's green earth did he accomplish that?! That son of a bitch is beyond grotesque, he couldn't have courted a butterfly without some sort of enchantment. This is unbelievable. I'm losing the perfect specimen to a worthless piece of garbage like him.' _

Cedric stilled at a bridge, thumping his nails against the railing in thought. _'No, I am not losing my touch. This is only a mere snag in my plan. I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do. Colin, you will be mine.' _As he stormed away, a white rabbit sniffed quickly after him then hopped off into the distance.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later at Rosethorn Manor...<em>

"Come on, Cormac. It'll be good for you to get some fresh air."

"I get enough out on the balcony." Cormac whined, glancing outside his window while Colin buttoned up his coat.

"Standing outside briefly doesn't count. We'll only be out there for a little while...we can walk around, throw snowballs or build a snowman."

"Can we stuff Seamus in it?"

Colin chuckled. "No, I think that'll make him shrink even more. Ok, let's go. We're burning daylight."

Looping an equally-layered arm through the taller man's, the blondes headed into the walled section of the courtyard. Both this and the outer section had winter-withered rosebushes and vines lining them. These weren't regular roses that died out towards the ending of summer or from a huge storm. They lasted until winter and their blooms were strong in both structure and scent. Standing outside in the powdery snow, the landscape was pure white and silent. The sky held a silvery-gray overcast, its color and the slight icy breezes gave the area a more empty and depressing aura...truthfully, spring through autumn were far better seasons to visit Cormac's backyard. Colin wasn't going to let that ruin his day, though.

"Hmm...you ever think of holding a bonfire out here? It would be nice to sit around and talk, maybe roast marshmallows over it for s'mores. Or drink some warm apple cider."

Cormac nodded at the suggestion. "You're right, it does seem appealing. I'm surprised my folks never mentioned it...it sounds relaxing."

Colin grinned. "Oh, it is. The smell of burning wood like pine, cedar, oak or hickory filling your nostrils, the sound of the crackling fire, the heat emanating from the pit...it's really comforting. Of course, you do have to keep an eye on it, with or without magic."

"I think I'll take your word on it. I'll have to figure out a day to do it and enlist our mates' help." As they continued on, Colin played it over in his head and feeling though he's got it down pat, he decided to ask.

''Cor?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, you know how I had dinner with you and your parents last week and how I had a wonderful time?"

"Uh huh..."

"Well, I was thinking...what if you did the same?"

Cormac stiffened, his face scrunched in apprehension and worry. "Colin, what are you getting at?"

"I was suggesting that you come to my house for dinner soon."

"Colin, I don't think I..."

"Please, hear me out. I know how you don't wish to leave and all that, but it's only fair you come over since I come here all the time. We can use multiple glamors and disillusionments to guard you from wandering eyes." Violet orbs sparkled in contemplation. The sky-blue eyed beauty had a point. He's been coming to Rosethorn for several months and not once had the young master returned the favor. He did say there will be liberal usage of charms, so that is comforting. But was he ready to allow his boyfriend's family to see him? Did they even know he and Colin were dating?

"I'm kinda scared, Col. How do I know they won't overreact and tell people?"

"I'll talk to them beforehand. It's time that I let them know I'm seeing you. I already suspect they believe I am and are waiting for me to admit it. I promise you, I won't let anything bad happen. The worst thing at our dinner table is you probably burning your mouth on the hot food."

Cormac bit his bottom lip, reddening it for at least a minute while he considered the plea. Sighing, he responded ''Do you absolutely promise people won't see me? And can we administer them before apparating?"

Colin pecked him gently on his mouth. "Yes and yes."

Afterwards, Colin and Cormac walked around the courtyard, conversing and occasionally throwing small snowballs at one another. Colin instigated the playful assault, landing a larger one on the back of McLaggen's head.

"Really?"

"Really." Smirking, Cormac lowered his hulking, crooked form towards the ground and scooped a humongous snowpile into his arms and started packing it together.

''Oh...shit.'' Colin laughed nervously when the bulkier bloke made his way over. The slighter blonde tried slinking away but Cormac was surprisingly faster. One swift toss and Colin was showered in freezing powder. Perhaps taunting Cormac with snowballs was not a good idea. ''Got you."

Colin stuck out his tongue and hurled another snowball, hoping it would hit Cormac in the chest but it sadly struck his stomach and slumped to the snowy ground. Both watched it 'plop'.

"Well, that was anticlimactic."

Cormac snorted. "Extremely. You did have good force, you just uh...gotta work on your aim."

Blushing, Colin retorted. "I'm not that sporty."

"You don't have to be. I thought it was cute."

"Oh yeah, I'm very cute." Colin replied, wrapping his arms around Cormac's neck, sneaking a piece of packed snow down his collar.

"Whoa!" he yelped, scrambling to get the melting hunk out of his shirt, leaving Colin to fall back laughing. "You little-" Cormac teasingly grabbed his boyfriend and they started rolling around in the powdery mess as he furiously tickled him. Multiple yelps and unintentional feminine shrieks emitted from Colin's mouth, making him seem all the more adorable. Finally tired out from wrestling, Cormac lowered himself and claimed those chilled rosy lips. Colin gladly returned, pulling him closer. A loud rustling in the barren bushes alerted the boys of company. A little rabbit almost as white as the snow tentatively wandered four or five inches through the brush, poking its head out and wiggling its tiny pink nose.

"Aww..how cute. Look, Cormac. It's a rabbit. Come here, sweetie." Colin crept over carefully, not to spook the swift creature. Cormac however, was apprehensive. He remembered the last time he saw a rabbit of that description.

Slowly, the rodent hopped closer and sniffed Colin's outstretched hand. Ever so gently, the blonde stroked its soft fur. "You're so pretty. You shouldn't be out here all alone, you know. A gentle little thing like you should be inside a safe rabbit hole where it's warm." He sighed. "I wish I had a carrot to give you." An owl hooted in the near distance, overlooking the courtyard.

Colin glanced at it. "Oh dear. You may want to watch out. Owls love rodents." Dark brown eyes stared up at him in animal silence. "Well, I have to head in now...getting pretty cold. Hurry along and be careful, ok?" Softly smiling, he left the rabbit sitting amongst the bushes. "Cormac, ready to go in?"

"Yeah, I'm in the mood for some hot chocolate."

Back at the bushes, dark brown eyes mutated into mercury-gray. The creature in question craned its head towards the owl, who was staring with bright orange-yellow orbs and readying itself to strike.

_'I don't think I'm the one who should be careful.' _No one noticed the beam of blue light and an owl soaring away, leaving a flurry of feathers in its wake.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday Night...<em>

"I'm home!" Colin announced, walking through the doorway. "Good to see ya, son. How was your visit?" Desmond queried, setting down the Daily Prophet.

Putting up his coat, Colin responded. "Oh, it was fine as usual. And...there's something I've been meaning to tell you and Mum."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeeaahh." Colin slid into a chair across his father. Saoirse padded her way there from the kitchen. "Evenin' love. Glad to see you're home."

"Dear, it seems as though Colin has somethin' he needs to tell us." She looked to her son. "Well? What is it?"

"Ok..you know my friend Cormac?" They nodded. "Well, he and I sort have been..uh...seeing each other...since the day after Christmas."

He watched them, waiting for some sort of reaction...he got one. A wide grin spread on both of their faces. Saoirse gushed, rushing over and hugging her son. "I knew it! You couldn't hide it from me!"

"You've always had a glow comin' from and goin' there." Desmond added.

Colin continued with a soft smile on his face. "So, yeah...Cormac and I are dating. But there's more..and before you ask, Dad...no..we're not doing _that_...I've asked Cormac to come here for dinner, hopefully this Friday."

Saoirse replied happily. "Of course Cormac can come over! I'd be happy to prepare a nice meal for 'im."

"Before you jump ahead...I...I need to ask you both to do a huge favor. When Cormac comes over, I really _really_ need you not to stare."

His mother asked with a strange curiosity. "Why is that?"

Colin gave her a 'Really? You haven't heard the slightest story' sort of look. ''Mum, are you honestly telling me you haven't heard any stories regarding my boyfriend?"

"Honey, I'm stuck in the kitchen from the time it opens 'til closin'. I also don't go anywhere else hardly."

Desmond folded his hands, relaying an explanation. "Hm, he's the deformed boy I've heard co-workers banter about. They never stated his name outside due to patient confidentiality...he only went by a number. From what I've read, the poor boy was cursed and its effects were found to be irreversible. Well, at least I know his name now."

Saoirse returned to Colin. "Why didn't ya tell us of his condition?"

"Because, I wasn't sure how...I didn't expect to fall for him. We were friends first and I didn't want to say anything. He's been treated horribly by people and hates going into public. So, I wanted to help keep him safe...in a way."

Saoirse gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "You don't have to worry about us givin' him any grief. Everyone will be on their best behavior and to ensure that, I'll talk to your brother and Nigel later."

Colin sighed in relief. "Thank you. It really means a lot to me and to him."

Desmond nodded serenely. "No worries, Colin. Wash up, dinner will be ready shortly."

* * *

><p><em>That following Friday night...<em>

"All set?" Colin asked a fidgeting Cormac.

"Uh..almost." Regardless of Colin's promise to use disguise charms, the poor man was so nervous he was having trouble buttoning his black shirt.

"Here, let me.." He wandered over and fastened the last five buttons. "Thanks."

"No problem." Colin stood back to admire his boyfriend's now immaculate attire -a black dress shirt with matching slacks, socks and shoes. All he had left to add was his wool overcoat. "You look perfect, Cor. There's no need for worrying, you will do fine."

Cormac slumped a tad further in his already-hunched frame. "Are you sure? I'm still kinda..well...you know."

Colin smiled, smoothing the taller blonde's hair. "I know you are but there's nothing to be afraid of. You're only going to my house and coming back. We're going to eat, chat, have dessert, probably chat some more and then apparate here. Sound ok?"

"Yeah.."

"Good. Put on your coat and let's go, Mum won't be too happy if we're late."

"Yeah! You two go on now! Be good!" Seamus crowed annoyingly, wagging his finger in mock-authority.

Cormac snorted in sarcasm before Colin pushed him out the bedroom door. "No, we're going to be rude and leave the house in ruins."

Once outside, Colin and Cormac cast the disguise charms and apparated across the village.

Two 'cracks' sounded and they were in the front yard of Colin's home. It was a respectable two-story brick dwelling with a large fenced-in front and backyard. There was a garden bed to the left and a few trees towards the back. It looked pretty comfortable. Waltzing onto the front porch, Cormac closed his eyes nervously.

"Just take a deep breath, everything will be ok." Colin smiled and kissed him one last time before opening the door. Luckily, they weren't greeted by the others like a pack of excited dogs.

_'Now to undo the charms.' _Cormac drew in another breath as he deactivated the disguise, restoring his deformed self.

"Colin, sweetie? Is that you?!" Saoirse called out, coming down the hall.

_'Oh Merlin, here goes nothing.' _Cormac stiffened and averted his eyes to the ground out of instinct.

The blonde woman rounded the corner and stopped, seeing exactly what her eldest warned them about. Cormac certainly wasn't at all what she pictured when Colin spoke of him months ago. Her blue eyes floated down his hunched and lumpy muscled frame, up and across his pasty gray-white skin and lopsided face. Saoirse couldn't possibly imagine the sheer torment this child went through because of how he looked. Now, Cormac was looking pretty uneasy and was staring at the floor, scared. _'Oh no, you are not goin' to be uncomfortable in my house.' _Colin's mother headed over promptly with a welcoming smile.

"Hello, dear. It's so wonderful to meet ya. Colin's told us so much about you. Why don't you have a seat at the table? Dinner's ready."

Gently taking Cormac by the arm, Colin led him to the dining room. Desmond, Dennis and Nigel were already waiting in their seats. "Dad, Dennis, Nigel...this is Cormac. Cormac, this is everyone."

"H-Hello." Cormac gazed quickly around the room. One by one, the men steadily but quickly took in the master's appearance, finally gazing upon the face of the man who's been through so much cruelty...and who managed to capture Colin's heart.

Dennis mused quietly _'Ah, so that's what you look like.' _

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Cormac." He shook Desmond's outstretched hand. "There is no need for you to feel shame, I've come across far worse in your condition." Desmond commented bluntly, looking him straight in the eye. Cormac was silent after that. He wondered just how worse...well, given Mr. Creevey's line of work, there had to been some pretty messy cases. He couldn't figure out how to respond to that, so all he could say was "Um...ok." Desmond gave him a smile as his wife levitated the steaming dishes onto the oak table.

Dinner carried on smoothly. Food was passed around and conversation ensued. Cormac eventually relaxed and allowed himself to participate. Dennis and Nigel later excused themselves, leaving Colin and Cormac to share dessert. Desmond and Saoirse were already back in the kitchen.

"I knew they'd love you." Colin smiled, picking at the slice of chocolate mousse pie between them.

Cormac shrugged bashfully. ''I guess. They seem really nice. They didn't stare. Um, did your Dad mean what he said? He's seen worse?"

Colin replied. "Healers see so many patients afflicted with numerous diseases, injuries and disorders on a daily basis and some days...they witness things healthy people would have nightmares about. Over time, they become more understanding and honestly...more desensitized. Healers have to be, you know? They can't exactly lose their cool and put the patient in distress."

"I see...so I'm not exactly alone?"

"No, you're not. And you never will be, either."

Cormac gazed at Colin, whispering "Why is it that you always know what to say to make me feel a hundred times better?"

"I dunno, just comes naturally, I guess." Colin answered with a kiss.

Not too far away, his parents were watching, more like spying, on the cute couple in their dining room. ''I have a good feelin' about this one."

"I do too, Desmond." Saoirse sighed happily, leaning against her husband. ''We've raised such a wonderful son. If only more lads in the world were like him."

Desmond nodded in agreement. "I just hope Colin will be able to keep him. They deserve each other."

"Bye Mum, bye Dad...tell Dennis I'll see him later." Colin waved his folks farewell as he and Cormac apparated back to Rosethorn Manor.

* * *

><p>Seamus greeted them at the door like a jumping terrier. "Hey! How'd it go?!"<p>

"Calm yourself, dude...it went fine. They loved him." Colin smiled, removing his and Cormac's coats.

"See? Not everyone out there is cruel." Dean reminded, poking the master playfully.

Cormac shrugged in admittance. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"There's no 'supposin' about it! This world still has kind and understandin' people...you just have to learn where to look.'' chirped a still-gloating Seamus. He wasn't going to tone down his victory regarding Cormac and Colin any time soon.

"I see your point. It felt nice to meet other people that didn't flee when I looked at them or hear whispers behind my back. It was also nice to taste someone else's food other than the house elves' for once. Don't get me wrong, I love their cooking...but I do like trying other recipes. Col, think maybe I could go again sometime? Your mother makes exquisite venison."

Colin smiled instantly at Cormac's readiness to return. "Of course you can! Who knows, maybe next time you can spend the night."

"Uh...how about after two or three more visits, then we'll see from there."

"As long as you bunk with me, I won't have an issue waiting a little longer."

"Just be sure to put up Silencers!"

"Seamus!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cormac finally took that first step outside his manor walls. Aren't you just proud of him? Don't forget Colin! Without him, he'd still be a bit of a hermit. What you think? Stay tuned, everyone! :)<strong>


	10. Their First Time

**Hey! Thank you so much for waiting! Yeah, I know I've been slow as shit but anyway, here's a chapter to make up for it. What to expect: Cedric begins to get between Colin and Cormac, Colin finally puts his foot down and heh heh...well, if you want the good stuff you need to read it to the end. (And it's rated M!) ;) Enjoy! Oh, and you notice here there is a slight timeskip, which makes it now February. There will be another one in the next chapter or so...which will make it springtime. Just thought I'd tell you.**

**Warning: There will be mention of a near sexual assault brought up by Colin, but it's not descriptive. Still, if is a trigger for any of you, I do apologize.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten-Their First Time<strong>

_Minutes 'til noon, February 13...Saoirse's Sweet Nothings._

"One more rose here, another sprig of baby's breath there and this bouquet is complete." Colin sighed happily, rearranging the last two additions to a final vase for Valentine's Day. His mother wanted to bring a little atmosphere to the bakery. Looking around at a vase in each corner plus the two on the countertop, and the red/pink/white decorations on the windows and walls, Colin could say she got her wish.

Gazing fondly at the scarlet blooms, Colin deeply inhaled the aroma. He immediately thought of Rosethorn Manor and Cormac. Tomorrow is going to be their first Valentine's Day as a couple and he wanted it to be perfect. He already had an idea or two in mind but hadn't settled on just one for the occasion.

_'A few roses would probably be a nice start, plus some freshly made chocolates. What's Valentine's Day without chocolate? Wait...does Cormac have anything planned in advance? Should I ask? No..no..if it's meant to be a surprise, I can't ruin it.' _He drummed his fingers across the sides of the glass vase, then looked at the clock, listening to the door open and close.

The scent of a familiar pretentious cologne wafted lazily across his nostrils. _'The clock strikes noon. Here you are again, Cedric. Goddamn it.' _Colin thought disdainfully as Cedric sauntered through the front door.

Over the past few weeks, he's been simmering on the notion that Colin and Cormac were together. He knew that something had to be done about it but first, he wanted to hear the truth from him and then go from there. Of course, a lingering hope poked Cedric to attempt asking him out once more. He didn't ignore it. Figuring he might as well make small-talk and give the prospect of a date another shot, Cedric greeted him. ''Hello, darling."

"Hi..." Colin responded, taking his spot back behind the counter, trying not to make eye contact.

Cedric leaned upon the glass and grinned. "Wonderful to see you. How are you?"

Colin shrugged. "I'm fine, I guess."

"Good, good. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, you know."

"I've seen the calendar."

"So..."

Colin let out an exasperated breath. "All right, Cedric. Is there anything I can do for you today because I'm kinda busy."

A slow, sly smirk emerged. ''Hear me out. I may have come on too strong when I extended my invitation in December and I apparently upset you, so I'm trying to make up for it."

Colin raised an eyebrow. ''Make up for it?"

"Yes. I do give my sincerest apologies about last time and I was hoping I could treat you to a little something. A candlelit dinner perhaps at my place? Or a moonlit stroll along the pond? Whatever you want."

It was Colin's turn to give a small smirk. Why not play his game too? "That sounds lovely but what makes you so sure I don't have any plans?"

Cedric shook his head, allowing a slight chuckle to exit his lips. "Colin, sweetie, let's be real here. You don't have a date and no one's ever seen you with one. Before you interrupt, outings with your friends don't count. So, why not take me out for a spin? I promise you won't regret it. It'll only get better from there, you'll see."

From underneath the counter, Colin's knuckles were white from clenching his fist so tightly. He was sick and tired of listening to the patronizing bullshit spewing from this man's mouth, he was finally at his breaking point. What is Cedric's deal? How is it possible for this guy to get as many dates talking to people the way he does? Does he REALLY think this will make Colin date him? Unfortunately for Cedric, he is sorely mistaken.

Remembering not to make a scene in his mother's store, Colin drew in a sharp breath and returned in a clipped tone. "Ok, I've had it. Cedric, for your information I do have plans and they are not with you nor will they ever be in the distant future. I am not interested in dating you, I'm sorry. I'm just not into guys of your type."

Cedric donned a calm mask. He drew his hands into his pockets and licked his bottom lip thoughtfully. "And what _is_ your type?"

Colin wondered why the hell they were still having this damn conversation. But if it would help him get it through his thick skull easier, he decided to respond, wiping down the counter as he went. ''The kind that is actually sincere, kind, honest and talks to me like I'm a person, not a fucking piece of meat...someone who has _real _depth."

Slate-gray orbs followed every step. "Someone like McLaggen?"

The blonde stilled immediately, resting his hand atop the cloth. Shocked wasn't the word to describe how he felt right now. ''W-What?" _'How did he-?' _

Stifling a snarl, Cedric continued. "Cormac McLaggen. _He's_ the one you've been seeing. Since Christmas, I speculate." He crept closer, menacingly, locking his eyes with Creevey's. "Don't try denying it. I know." Colin glanced at the ring on his right hand and clenched it. "That's right, Colin. You know, it wasn't really hard to figure it all out. First clue was Finnigan's crest. He's the only one besides Thomas who would actually associate with McLaggen. Then comes the signet ring, believe me, I've been around him long enough to know where that gold band style comes from. And lastly was the dreamy look you'd have in your eyes every time I saw you, which unfortunately becomes nonexistent when I come around. It didn't take long for me to put two and two together. And now, what I want to know is why. Why do you insist on staying with that creature when you have something perfect and normal right here in front of you?"

Colin's temper was rising fast. ''Oh, please. You are far from perfect and you know it. If you believe that rubbish then you have some serious fucking grandeur issues. And where the hell do you get off in calling Cormac a creature?! There is nothing wrong with him!"

Cedric rolled his eyes. "How are you so blind, Colin? Look at him, he's hideous!"

"He's not hideous and so what if he doesn't look like you or anyone else you hang with? Outer beauty does not make a person who they are, their personality and their actions do. Cormac may not be perfect but he _is_ what I want and as far as I'm concerned, you and your pathetic, shallow and self-centered followers are the ones who are really ugly."

Cedric stared at him, slack-jawed. Colin called him ugly. _HIM_?! '_Ugly_'?! He had never in all his years been called that cursed word and to hear it from his love-interest was indeed a devastating blow. His cheeks burned with anger and if he wanted to be totally honest, hurt. Swallowing hard, he whispered. "Is that really what you think of me?"

"Yes." Colin said with finality. "And if you would be so kind, I want you to leave."

Cedric straightened out his jacket, standing tall. "Very well then." He turned and proceeded to leave the bakery but just before he left, he faced him. "Alright, so you chose McLaggen over me. Fine, but I think you've made a big mistake. Goodbye, Colin."

The door slams and Colin exhales. He slumps down into a chair behind the counter and rubs his face. _'Oh my god.' _He had never thought it would come to that, no matter how many times he pictured Cedric leaving him alone for good. No doubt he was happy, nevertheless, Cedric's final words stuck around. _' ''I think you've made a big mistake.'' '_

It wasn't the words themselves but how Cedric said them, they indicated to Colin that somehow, some way, there was going to be backlash. Sure, he may be overreacting just a tad, still, it was a feeling. Slight yet there, nagging away at him.

"Colin, sweetie? Is everythin' ok in there? I heard the door slam." Saoirse stepped out of the kitchen and sat beside him.

"It's fine, Mum. Just the wind." She gave him a nod, the classic 'I-hear-you-but-I-don't-totally-believe-you' all-knowing mother's nod and decide to leave it alone.

"All right, well, it's time for lunch. Daisy's got the counter. You need to eat."

* * *

><p><em>Valentine's Day late afternoon, Rosethorn Manor...<em>

_'Roses, check. Chocolates, check. Special winter quilt that I strangely still had time to make in the midst of all this even with magic, check. My sanity as a whole, check.' _Colin inwardly muttered to himself as he stood looking upon the giant red oak doors. This was it. His first Valentine's Day with Cormac. May Eros smile upon him, or so he prayed. Opening the door, Colin was greeted with a hug and a spontaneous kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" It was Seamus wearing a pink headband with two springy red hearts positioned on top. Meh, if he was grinning like a loon, he might as well look the part, too.

"Same to you, mate. Uh, what's with the headgear?" Colin queried, poking at one of the hearts.

"I wanted to get festive. Be glad I didn't decide to wear cupid wings along with it."

"If you did, then there would be no sex for you." Dean twittered smoothly, entering the room. Seamus appeared frightened at the very mere threat of potential blue balls.

"You're so mean sometimes."

"You love me anyway."

Colin grinned. "Ok, so where's Cormac? I uh..got these for him." He held out his gifts.

"Ohhh.." Dean smiled. "He's upstairs waiting for you."

Seamus chirped, nudging him. "Oh yeah, he's got a wonderful evenin' planned for the two o' ya."

"Shut up, Shay. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, he could pretty much guess Cormac would do somethin' for him anyway!" Leaving them to bicker and tend to their own Valentine's Day plans, Colin headed upstairs.

"Cormac? I'm here." he turned a handle and walked in.

"Colin! Hi.." he smiled, fiddling with the last of the place setting on a dining table in the middle of his room. The table was dressed in pure white linen, lit candles, fine china, wine glasses and silverware. Also, a few rose petals were scattered about as an extra fine touch. Apparently, Cormac went to great lengths to make sure the set-up looked nice, which he appreciated.

"Um, Happy Valentine's Day. Babble will be bringing our dinner shortly. And..." he reached for a bundle wrapped in silver and red ribbon. "...these are for you." He extended to Colin a large bouquet of red roses, allowing himself to grin while Colin lit up.

"Oh, Cormac, these are beautiful. Thank you." He gave him a kiss before holding out his own presents. "I've gotten you a few things too."

Cormac's eyes widened in surprise and glowed with warmth as he received the small bunch of roses, chocolate and the winter quilt. "I dunno what to say. They're, they're lovely. You uh...brought some of your mum's chocolates?"

Colin blushed. "Yeah but I won't take all the credit. Mum still made most of them. I only made a few...I haven't exactly mastered the art of chocolate-crafting yet. I'm better with cakes and pastries."

Cormac shot him another crooked grin. "That's ok. I'll still love them anyway. And you made a quilt?"

Colin blushed again. "Yeah, I dabble in it from time to time. Again, I won't take all credit. It's mostly made by sewing spells."

"I'm sure it'll keep me just as warm."

"Master Cormac, dinner is here." Babble announced as he 'popped' in, pushing a tray of steaming, delicious gourmet food. "Thank you, Babble. Well, Colin...shall we?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"This has been the most wonderful Valentine's Day I have ever had. I can't thank you enough." Colin smiled as he kissed Cormac for like, the millionth time that night. Cormac had planned dinner, dessert, a walk around the courtyard under a starlit sky and to top it all off, a small piano performance just for Colin. He happened to mention he took lessons growing up and Colin expressed wanting to hear him play at some point in time. Tonight couldn't have been a better moment. Right now, they were lounging on Cormac's bed, chatting while watching the fireplace crackle.<p>

"Mine too, Col. I'm glad I could do this, it's been so long. Well, maybe not _all_ that long."

Colin drew the blanket up closer, gazing at him fondly. "You're really sweet, you know. It's a shame not really anyone else can witness it."

Cormac shrugged. "It's really a matter of whether or not they want to and I don't see that happening."

"Then they're the ones missing out. It's their loss."

"Now look who's being sweet." Cormac kissed the top of his head. The master drew back and pondered for a moment, looking over Colin's soft expression.

"Hey, I hope I'm not bringing down the mood but I've been curious."

"About what?"

"About why you moved here. The last place you lived couldn't have been that bad and you've never let us in on the reason."

Colin sighed, rubbing his knees. He knew he would have had to tell him someday, he just didn't plan on when exactly.

"Well, remember when we first kissed I told you I didn't have much experience with kissing?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Before I moved to Phoenixfeather, I used to live in Emerald Glen which is kinda far from here. And there I met this guy named Kaiser Urquhart, who was an admirer." Cormac listened intently, having an inkling about what happened and not liking the sound of it. "Uh huh.."

"I was fourteen at the time, going on fifteen. He was older, almost seventeen and a socialite like the ones here. Anyway, we met and he seemed so sweet. One day, he changed. Kaiser fucking-..." he closed his eyes, straining to finish his explanation, like reopening an old wound. "Kaiser went too fucking far. We were hanging out alone one day at his place and he caught me off guard. The kiss was rough, had too much bite and was too quick. To my absolute surprise, he wanted to take it further..._I _didn't. The arsehole didn't understand 'no' and we fought once after he ripped my shirt and tried forcing me. So, yeah...I had an admirer, almost got raped, parents found out, a bunch of shit got started and we moved here." Colin finished with a sarcastic smile, averting his eyes to the duvet.

Cormac instantly pulled him close and held him. "I'm so sorry."

"I-I know and it's ok."

"Colin, no. It's not ok. What he tried to do was unforgivable." Even before his affliction, Cormac never resorted to sexual assault. He found it deplorable and something he would absolutely never do to anyone. If he wanted sex, he got it from a willing participant and they each were definitely willing.

Colin rested his head in the crook of Cormac's neck. "Oh, I know that. I'll never forgive him for it, either." He continued. "When I moved here, I thought this place would have been a chance to start over and truthfully, it was. I did have my disappointments when I saw a lot of the men here were fucking pigs. I believed that I'd have difficulty finding someone who would be worth it and I did for the longest time. But now.." he faced Cormac. "I don't feel that way anymore. I never would have thought I'd meet that someone yelling at me from the dark during a delivery."

"Or after you tell that someone off and slap him in the face." Cormac added with a laugh.

Colin snickered as he rubbed that cheek gently. "Yeah. Or that." They chuckled a little longer. As Colin laughed, Cormac admired that beautiful face, elated that he's the one who did that. That fateful night on his sixteenth birthday, he assumed he would never make anyone smile that way ever again. And right here, at this moment, here it was- Colin, smiling for him. "I'm glad I have you, Cor."

"Not as I am to have you."

Colin sat silently for a moment and snorted. "You know we sounded so cheesy, right?"

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?"

"I thought it was endearing."

"Me too. Col, I have to be honest as well. I also, you know, believed that no one would ever like me again because I look like.." he gestured his hand up to his face and down his body. " ..like this. It still hurts you know? To look in the mirror and know that this is how I am going to be for the rest of my life." Colin watched him as he darted his eyes from the boxes of shattered glass to the full-length mirror of mostly nothing but blank aged wood and few jagged reflective triangles. "I sit here sometimes, wondering...wondering and hoping that if I go to sleep one night, I'd wake up how I used to be."

"Cormac, your looks aren't important to me, I.." Colin wanted to add but the way he saw Cormac's eyes start to glisten and how his lips trembled, he shut up. Cormac probably needed to vent and had not in forever.

"I-I get it, still..I was a horrible person. You don't know how many times I wish I could go back to that night and change it. What I did, what I said...everything. I-I hate how I look, Colin. I'm never going to be happy with my appearance, ever! I hate my skin, I hate how misshapen I am, I hate how I can't go into public without someone making a spectacle out of it. I hate how I can't go with you outside other than your house! You don't know what it's like to have gone around like me, looking the way I do, having to hide away from the world because I'm a monster, too hideous for them to bear. I-I would give anything t-to be normal again..."

Cormac ended that sentence in tears, tears he had hidden for so long. Even after all this time, despite having found some happiness, his sorrow never fully dissipated.

Reaching over, Colin guided Cormac's face to his. "Listen to me. You are not a monster. Yes, you look different but that doesn't matter to me. It never mattered. What _does_ matter is the person that you are. You're wonderful, sweet, intelligent, honest, amazing. You're not afraid to say how you feel, you're protective of those you love, you have loving parents and friends that care about you and.." He circled his thumbs gently around Cormac's tear-stained cheeks and pressed their foreheads together."...and you have me. You're everything that I have ever wanted, Cormac. Model material or not, I'm here to stay."

Cormac muttered, his voice hoarse and rough. "You don't know how much that means to me, to hear you say that."

Colin answered him with a kiss, soft and gentle, pulling him into a warm and comforting embrace. Cormac reciprocated, wrapping his arms around the shorter blonde and entangling his fingers in his hair.

Deepening the kiss, Colin moved himself higher up into Cormac's lap, tilting his head a little more towards the right. During the movement, Cormac couldn't help but feel extra flustered and feel some of said heat reach his groin. _'Oh no, don't let him notice that, please don't notice. I don't want to ruin the moment.'_ his mind pleaded as his body betrayed him. Opening his eyes, he saw Colin give him a contemplative look, his face also being a little flushed. He felt it. "Colin, I..umm..''

Colin traced a finger along his lips, whispering softly. "There's no need to apologize."

He did not expect that whatsoever. "But, I...I'm not sure if you...d-do you even?"

"I am and I do. I want to." he responded, running his hands down Cormac's shirt and resting them on his hips. Cormac's skin burned from it, making his breath hitch and his body tingle. He was full-on aching below and craving more. It was no longer a nightly desire he'd have in the privacy of his own room or the shower, it was real and sitting right on him.

He gulped. "Are you completely sure?"

Colin nodded.

* * *

><p>"A-Alright..." Wasting no more precious time, they took turns removing each other's clothes and pressed their bodies together, kissing passionately, messily. In the midst of another feverish kiss, Cormac grabbed his wand and cast the necessary incantations. Playfully biting his neck, Colin positioned himself on top and ground his hips slowly, reaching behind him.<p>

Cormac stopped him. "No, let me. You've never done this before." He didn't want Colin to hurt himself. The more experienced man needs to show him how it's done. Colin pouted those kiss-swollen lips and rolled over, letting Cormac take control. Adoring violet eyes appraised the slighter form as he touched him, caressing every dip, curve, and plane of muscle as he worked his way down, taking Colin's leaking member into his mouth. Colin's fingers gripped wheat-toned locks, slightly pulling the master further. Releasing him and leaning upwards, Cormac slid one, two, and finally three fingers inside, carefully pushing and massaging those tight and sensitive muscles. Colin writhed and pushed in return, helping himself open up. He looked gorgeous this way, so much more than anyone who simply rode him or took everything he had. Cormac loved it, loved watching him.

"Oh god, Cormac, please don't keep me waiting.''

"We're getting there, I promise." Cormac gave his plump lips a gentle bite and slicked himself up. "If it hurts too badly at all, tell me and I will stop." With that, he lifted Colin's smooth leg up and over his shoulder and tilted him at an angle. He eased in slowly, being sure to watch Colin's face for any discomfort. Colin hissed and gripped the sheets. "Colin?"

"No, it's going to hurt either way..just go."

Obeying, he pushed all the way in. He waited a minute before he started moving. It had been so long since he had a virgin and since Colin was so damn tight, it felt too amazing and he didn't want to blow before things really got fucking good. Gripping Colin's hips, he sped up. Each thrust made Colin moan and shout, goading Cormac to give it to him longer, faster, and deeper.

"Cormac.."

"Yes?" he breathed.

"Let me on top."

He didn't deny him. Slowing down, Cormac reversed their bodies and Colin maneuvered onto Cormac's cock. He took no time to reach the base, impaling himself quickly and furiously, his thighs burning with every ascent. Cormac held him steady, moving in time with him, trying to ignore the tell-tale signal of his impending orgasm. He wanted to draw this out, to make it last forever but his body would be damned to allow him. Cormac thrust upward two, three times and released, filling Colin to the limit. Cormac grabbed him as he collapsed and cradled him against his muscular chest, kissing his forehead. Moments of silence passed as they laid there. Just two bodies glistening and sated, catching their breath.

Running fingers up his spine, Cormac smiled. "Didn't think we'd last that long."

"Neither did I. I-I thought that I would have, uh, been able to do that with time.''

"Maybe we can do this again sometime soon, build up that endurance and experiment."

Colin grinned tiredly and pushed himself up off Cormac's sticky chest, which he oddly admired for a brief moment. "Give me a few days and I'll be ready. You were fucking amazing. I can see why a lot loved going to bed with you."

The young master smirked, wrapping his arm around Colin's shoulder. "Yeah, well, you're the only one who will be from now on."

Colin liked the sound of that.

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Colin yawned. "Night, Cor." and snuggled underneath the quilt. Cormac sighed softly. He was happy, finally. Three years of waiting had been long enough. Petting his bedmate, he played with several long golden strands hanging over his eyes. Colin was sleeping soundly, without a care in the world. He knew was going to wake up to this beautiful face tomorrow.

Mulling over it, he realized he wanted to keep waking up to it. He wanted to keep hearing Colin's voice, have Colin hold him, kiss him, be with him. He didn't picture himself with anyone else but this wonderful man. He couldn't, not since the first time they met. Every day they spent together, he felt like he could fly. Cormac's heart became lighter, happier, more content. It was almost like love.

_'Love, that's it, isn't it? No wonder I'm so attached to you. In a way, I guess I'm not all that surprised I fell this far. You've treated me like no other, you've given me hope when there was none, and you've comforted me when I needed it the most. You fixed what was broken. I owe you everything. Colin, I...I love you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>How wonderful, huh? Colin and Cormac finally gave themselves to one another. For those who have read the chapters before this, note that Cormac didn't say he loved him aloud, neither did Colin. So yeah, he's still deformed. This story isn't over yet. Cedric's going to act out further very soon. Evil bastard... XD<strong>


End file.
